<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stevonnie’s Night out with Kevin and Lapis and What Happened Afterwards (OR: How Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis Became Proud Parents) by needforsuv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232244">Stevonnie’s Night out with Kevin and Lapis and What Happened Afterwards (OR: How Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis Became Proud Parents)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv'>needforsuv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stevonnie's Adventures of Pleasure [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bringing up Embarrassing Stories/Events, Chapters rated individually, Consensual Sex, Contains chapters with and without Mature/Adult/Explicit content, Do feel free to suggest better ship names, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunk Walking, Drunk(en) Shenanigans, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings about Parenthood, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut (select chapters), Foreplay, Future Fic, Hopelessly Obvious Crushing/Pining, Kevin’s dreams finally comes true, Kevipvonnie ‘debut’, Kissing, Lapis and Stevonnie are interested too, Lapis and Stevonnie are married, Lapvonnie Goodness, Love-struck Kevin, Morning After, Multi, Mutual Pining/Unrequited, Orgasms, Other, Pink Redeemed Kevin, Pregnancy Scans, Pregnancy Tests, Romance, Some Humor, Tags to be updated/added with each chapter, Wholesome Kevvonnie, chatting, going out together, it’s about time someone wrote a good fic with them, night out, that should be very obvious, ‘slight’ Kevpis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis go out to have some fun and celebrate after some great milestones in the Pink Diamond court. Little do they know, the results will be even more surprising than Pearl’s revelation more than 2420 years ago.</p><p>(Follows Steven Universe Extended Hiatusverse ‘Canon’ as set out in <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212994/chapters/48453878">Non-Canonical Fluffventures in the Hiatusverse</a></em>)</p><p>Chapter ‘progress’: ‘Prologue’, Night out, Walk home, Drunk smut (Main), Morning after</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin &amp; Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Kevin &amp; Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Kevin/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Kevin/Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Kevin/Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stevonnie's Adventures of Pleasure [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Teen) ‘Prologue’ – Catching Up with Friends/Besties/Whatevers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slow burn, what slow burn? *[Insert reader/fellow fic author here] points out 2000+ year thing…* Nope, don’t see it! *shakes head*</p><p>Explicit rating(s) for selected chapters only, rest are rated accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>Ratings:</p><p>Teen – Implied Suggestive Content or Suggestive/’Naughty’ Language, etc.</p><p>Mature – Suggestive Content and Course Language</p><p>Mature+/Explicit-- – Vaguely Implied or Non-Sexual Mature/Adult Content (Including Nudity), Explicit Language</p><p>Explicit – Strong Adult Content (Nudity and Sexual Activity)</p><p> </p><p>If you aren’t comfortable with smut, do feel free to skip those chapters when they are posted, it’s not like you’re gonna be missing <em>that</em> much… </p><p>
  <sub>But it’d be great if you checked them out anyway; Kevin seems to get the short end of the stick a lot, especially when it involves Stevonnie (even more so with smut), which hardly seems fair. He deserves happiness too! (And good smut in which he and Stevonnie are both happy and enjoying themselves…)</sub>
</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin catch up and chat about the recent accomplishments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Rating: Teen – Implied Suggestive Content or Suggestive/’Naughty’ Language, etc.</p><p>Smut will come later, but if you want some now, check out the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971379">last part – Stevonnie’s Fusion Funtime 2: To Infinity and Beyond</a>.</p><p>Until then, enjoy the fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was already starting to set in the kindergarten on Mars when the initial welcoming of new sustainably produced gems finally starting winding down, many of them eager to catch some rest before even more meet and greets the next day.</p>
<p>Despite waking up early that day, both Stevonnie and Lapis were still full of energy and ready for another day’s worth of activities.</p>
<p>In fact, they were about to personally go tuck every single one of the new gems into their new homes when Stevonnie received a message from their ecstatic friend Kevin keen on telling them even more good news in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>KK: “Hey ‘Von, I’m about to be back from my thingo soon and I’ve got </em>AWESOME <em>news that I can’t wait to tell you and Lapis about </em>:D<em>”</em></p>
<p><em>Vonnie Baby: “Same! </em>:P<em>”</em></p>
<p><em>KK: “Can’t wait! See you at home baby </em>:3<em>”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Vonnie Baby: “Will do!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Spinel, you good to show these new gems around with the other diamonds? Kevin’s gonna be back and me and Laps are gonna go catch up!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I got this handled,” Spinel replied as she waved to them, “Have fun!”</p>
<p>“Thanks!”</p>
<p>“No prob, bob!”</p>
<p>Lapis and Stevonnie giggled as they went to find their ship, making a note to give these new gems a show to remember as they took off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(It was one of the goofiest take offs the diamonds and Spinel had seen in quite a while.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>### </strong> <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong> <strong> ###</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to the time zone difference (Mars also had 24 hour days – sped up slightly to match Earth’s –, but the kindergarten was located in New Europe), it was just early/mid afternoon when Stevonnie and Lapis landed the leg ship back by the beach house, their home sweet home of many years.</p>
<p>While everyone had more or less ‘moved out’ – them included with the mini-palace on the beach / Little Homeworld –, the beach house was one of the places where everyone could, would, and did (often) come together whenever they just wanted to enjoy things, catch up, or relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaahh…” Stevonnie and Lapis breathed contently as they sunk into the comfort of their trusty couch, “Sooo good!”</p>
<p>“Hey beautifuls,” Kevin said as he casually leaned on the door frame, “Am I interrupting something?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, Kevin,” They giggled as they got up and hugged him, “We were just chilling!”</p>
<p>He smiled widely in the embrace of his friends, greeting them with cheek kisses, “Gosh I missed you Stevonnie and Lapis. How are ya?”</p>
<p>“Fantastic!” They beamed, returning the greeting, “What about you?”</p>
<p>“Wonderful!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, should I go first or…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you can go first!” Stevonnie and Lapis answered brightly as they and Kevin returned to the couch, still hugging and smiling.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Although they already knew (were pretty sure) what the others’ news would be – they’ve been close friends for over 2400 years, after all, working together to bring happiness to all –, their excitement was just as abundant as ever. <sub>(Well, most people who knew just a bit about them would also know, since they were real easy to read… not that it ever stopped them from big announcements and such…)</sub></p>
<p>“You know the missions I’ve been going on?” Kevin provided as he sat opposite the Beach Summer Fun Buddies, eager to catch their delighted reactions.</p>
<p>“Mmm-hmm!” They nodded enthusiastically, “The ones from the Turtle Galaxy?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” He smiled.</p>
<p>Stevonnie and Lapis’s eyes widened in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vast as the Gem Empire turned Alliance was, the cosmos was many magnitudes greater; they were far from alone, even now in Era 4. While most aliens quickly became allies and joined the Alliance once contact had been made and friendly meetings taken place, there were nonetheless more than a handful that were a lot more resistant.</p>
<p>(Or stubborn, as Yellow and Garnet would say, like the some of the worst human and gems’ qualities combined.)</p>
<p>It was one such (militaristic) ‘empire’ that talks with had reached a bit of a standstill for Stevonnie and Lapis (and the other Diamonds) as themselves, which was where Kevin came in…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I finally got through to them and over the line,” Kevin said before he was sure they’d pass out or something, “Say… Why don’t we go together more often anyway? That seems to work a lot more!”</p>
<p>“We don’t know, but OMG,” They squeed as they tackled him into yet another hug, “You did it Kevin! You did it!”</p>
<p>“Yes I did,” He chuckled, heart swelling with pride, “It really hit home when I told them about the old me and the worst parts of human history, you should’ve seen it!”</p>
<p>“Even with all your <em>crying</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes, especially with that,” (Kevin wasn’t ashamed, not anymore.) “That’s how you know it’s real.”</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“And there’s more! They’ve invited you, the diamonds, and the gems to tour their capitol and join them for dinner next week!”</p>
<p>“Really? That’s fantastic! Tell me you told them we’re coming!”</p>
<p>“Already did!” He beamed and pivoted, “Now, tell me about you, baby. What’ve you been up to?”</p>
<p>“<em>Kevin</em>…” Stevonnie ‘scolded’ with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, you’re not <em>my</em> baby, blah, blah… But you like it – the nickname –, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” Stevonnie showed just the <em>faintest</em> of a blush…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin never could deny his affection and feelings for Stevonnie and Lapis, they always knew he liked them, if his ‘flirting’ over the last 2400+ years didn’t make it obvious enough already… While the old Kevin’s attitudes were jerky and creepy, the pink, redeemed Kevin was, well… really cute and loveable! They’ve never said it aloud, but Stevonnie and Lapis had long been interested as well, often returning with <em>gestures</em> (flirting) of their own that left Kevin super flustered until a few centuries ago…</p>
<p>That was essentially common knowledge to anyone who spent any amount of time with them together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(It was Lapis who ‘eventually’ broke the news about the first batch of sustainable gems landmarking the start of Era 4…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>### </strong> <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong> <strong> ###</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then we fused and scooped them all up in a hug!” Stevonnie and Lapis finished recounting their day in unison, “And BOY were our diamond moms keen to bring in an even bigger hug of their own!”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t have been them if that <em>didn’t</em> happen.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin already knew there would be a massive official celebration and ball in a few days, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have an idea for something more <em>private</em> and between ‘friends’… Something where they could all let loose without worrying about much of anything at all… (Well, they could and do let loose at those events, but… well…)<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Hey ‘Von, Laps,” Kevin began with a smile.</p>
<p>“Mmm?” Their lips curled into another smile, interest piqued.</p>
<p>“How about we go out for drinks and celebrate <em>early</em>, just us…”</p>
<p>“Hmm… that <em>does</em> sound nice… So, yeah!”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” He fist-pumped as stars briefly flashed in his eyes, “We’re gonna have SO MUCH FUN!”</p>
<p>“You know, it’s almost like you’re asking us out on a date Kevin…”</p>
<p>He replied with a charming smirk, “It can be…”</p>
<p>“Guess we’ll see then,” They replied sultrily, brushing his cheeks for another kiss, “Won’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go already!” Stevonnie and Lapis burst out after the moment passed, jumping with excitement.</p>
<p>“Right n-now?” Kevin blinked, momentarily dumbfounded (gosh they were so bubbly and he loved it!), “In what we’re wearing?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah… what’s wrong with that?” They asked as they regarded their own outfits, “We look <em>pretty</em> cute, don’t we?”</p>
<p>“The cutest, babies, as always,” He replied with a quick peck to their lips.</p>
<p>Both were wearing their usual; Stevonnie in their pink puffy sleeved top that perfectly framed their brilliant pink diamond gem, skirt with shorts underneath and goofy floating ball shoes, and Lapis in a crop and skirt combo (also with shorts underneath) reminiscent of her Era 1 form but with more touches and nods to her partner, Stevonnie. Their style was as timeless as it was mesmerising to look at, and Kevin could still remember how star-struck he was when he first saw them in it.</p>
<p>“I <em>never</em> could get tired of seeing you in those,” Kevin smirked as he directed their attention to his outfit.</p>
<p>Kevin had foregone his usual extravagance and style in flavour of comfort in conducting diplomacy; just a shirt with a jacket and pants in the colours of his favourite and closest <em>friends</em>…</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s still pretty snazzy, but <em>you</em> can’t possibly expect the one and only Kevin to just go out and celebrate like some <em>casual</em>! I gotta look fabulous too or my name isn’t Kevin!”</p>
<p>Obviously, Stevonnie and Lapis knew him well enough to know that.</p>
<p>“Okay then <em>darling</em>,” They teased, pecking his lips, “Go get ready, we’ll be waiting for you!”</p>
<p>The pink teen ran upstairs into his room as fast as he could, leaving the two married lovebirds alone to themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that Laps…?” Stevonnie giggled as they kissed their wife.</p>
<p>“I could ask the same, honey… I mean, we’ve been doing it for over 2400 years now…”</p>
<p>“He really <em>loves</em> us, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>“As much as I love you and you love me?” Lapis pressed her lips onto Stevonnie’s, their arms wrapping around the others’ back, “We <em>do</em> both like him, right?”</p>
<p>“Maybe… Yeah, he’s a charmer alright…”</p>
<p>“We’ve kept him ‘waiting’ long enough, haven’t we?”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Possibly…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well…’</em>
</p>
<p>“Whatever happens tonight then…” Stevonnie and Lapis said in unison, speaking their minds as they shared yet another loving kiss, “Yep…”</p>
<p>“That reminds me, Von,” Lapis smiled sweetly as she pulled away, “I’ve gotta go get ready too, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Not at all, Laps,” Stevonnie smiled back at their wife as she headed upstairs into their bedroom.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry; I won’t take as long as <em>Mr Casanova</em> there, probably…”</p>
<p>“Haha, good one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could hardly wait to see what her surprise was for this special night out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>### </strong> <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong> <strong> ###</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>About 10 minutes of waiting (staring at the stairs) later, Stevonnie finally saw their wife slowly walking down the stairs as if to tease them about her surprise. (Stars, they loved all of her just as much as they loved all of themself!) Smitten, the fusion took in every awe-inspiring detail like it was their first time, her gold sandals, lean heavenly calves and legs, elegant flowing skirt, cute cropped top, deceptively strong yet <em>delicate</em> arms able to <em>crave</em> planets in half and so much more… that adorable face and smile, and her hair…</p>
<p>Stevonnie blinks as Lapis smiles at them in what seems like slow motion, turning her head to showcase her hair…</p>
<p>It was blue as it had always been, but instead of her usual short hair – in various states of neat/messiness –, she had ‘worn it out’ in a scruffy ponytail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what do you think <em>my diamond</em>?” Lapis asks their heart-eyed and star-struck partner, kissing them on their forehead as she brushes her ‘tail’ in their face.</p>
<p>“Roawr!” Stevonnie purrs before kissing their wife, “I love it!”</p>
<p>“Of course you do,” Lapis replies with a smirk, “I’ve seen the way you look at Nicole’s hair whenever we’re with her and how you touch yours afterwards as you look at mine…”</p>
<p>“What can I say?” They beam, slightly blushing, “Her style is just adorbs!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s pretty cute with those freckles and smile, cheeky too! And well, I just thought I’d try it out – the hair, I mean – to see how <em>we</em> like it.”</p>
<p>“And how are you feeling right now, my <em>lovely</em> Lapis?”</p>
<p>“I’m enjoying it just as much as you are… which is a lot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making his way downstairs into the living room, Kevin’s heels clicked on the gem-reinforced wood floor of the house, causing Stevonnie and Lapis to stop and turn in his direction – dramatic entrance, exactly as he had intended.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey! It’s me, Kevin!” He announced as he did a twirl, his cyan, pink, and gold patterned dress (with matching heeled boots) fluttering with the motion, “Did you miss me?”</p>
<p>“A lot,” They teased with a giggle, but unable to deny how superb he looked.</p>
<p>“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Kevin smiled as he walked over and hugged them, “Gotta look my best – gotta look <em>Kevin</em> –, you know… especially when you make looking <em>amazing</em> so easy!”</p>
<p>“Well, you look incredible yourself!” Stevonnie and Lapis complimented as they hugged him, “You’re always so fashionable with your outfits!”</p>
<p>“Aww… thanks! And angel…” He paused as he brushed Lapis’s hair, kissing it lightly, “I’m <em>liking</em> this…”</p>
<p>“Us too!” Stevonnie and Lapis chirped and smiled, “Maybe you should try it sometime; we could, like, do each other’s hair and it’d be so fun!”</p>
<p>“And take up whole days getting ready? I’ll let Lars be Lars there… not that I’m saying no to trying it out at least once someday…”</p>
<p>“A day to dress up, look pretty, and hang out? Sounds like a promise to us!”</p>
<p>“…mmm… okay,” He shook their pinkies, “Now come on, let’s go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you’re really going to wear heels?” Lapis asked with a raised eyebrow, before Kevin was out the door, “Even though they’re block...”</p>
<p>“Well, duh!” He answered, walking back to them, “This is Kevin you’re talking about, I ain’t gonna ‘mess up’ like some drunk girls at prom or something!”</p>
<p>“Sure…” Stevonnie and Lapis replied with a giggle, “Sure…”</p>
<p>Kevin knew he’d probably just set himself up for ‘failure’, but he also knew that it didn’t really matter anymore; he had been <em>dorky</em> for over 2400 years, tonight wasn’t going to change that…</p>
<p>“Eh, whatever…” He ‘huffed’, feigning coolness as they snickered even harder… which caused him to as well…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Kevin…” Stevonnie and Lapis said after the funnies passed, “It’s time to get lit and stuff!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, the three made their way out of the house and towards their destination…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, they could’ve used the house warp, but they felt like taking just a little <em>stroll</em> along the beach… smiles turning into grins as they took in the wonderful sights around them and each other…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And there was still a whole night ahead…)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I can’t resist writing and having fluff!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Mature) Wasted or Bust: A Night to be Remembered – 不醉無歸: 難忘的夜晚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three <em>friends</em> hit the town with one goal in mind – to go harder and wilder than they ever had before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Rating: Mature – Suggestive Content and Course Language</p>
<p>It’s Party Time!</p>
<p>(The Chinese title just fits too well for me not to have there – especially the <em>proverb</em> part.)</p>
<p>
  <sub>
    <sub>
      <sup>
        <sup>Disclaimer: Drinking superhuman levels of alcohol may result in extreme hijinks and possibility of extreme <em>chaos</em>; do not attempt, unless, like them, you know what you’re doing…</sup>
      </sup>
    </sub>
  </sub>
</p>
<p>(Sorry for taking so long to get to this Chapter… I am not the type to leave things uncompleted, so rest assured, this fic will be completed.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their stroll from their house to the town’s warp pad (after stopping to grab dinner at Fish Stew Pizza) and then from their destination warp to the bar, there was no shortage of gems, humans, as well as various other aliens and beings that greeted and smiled at Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis, asking about their plans, some even asking for autographs and pictures together, which they always loved!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lot of them were faces that had become familiar since and during Era 3, however, as they approached the ‘street’ of the bar, they spotted an even older friend, one green and super cheery gem that had been right at the heart of it…</p>
<p>“Lemon Jade!” They exclaimed, throwing their arms out wide, “It’s great to see ya!”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see ya too, Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin!” Lemon Jade greeted as she hugged each of them (or rather, they hugged her as they ran into her). They had been close friends ever since the start of Era 3 and it was always amazing for them to see the others going about so happily, just like they had always been to anyone, anywhere, “You guys heading out somewhere <em>special</em> tonight? Cause Mr <em>Casanova</em> here sure looks like it!”</p>
<p>“Yeah… thought we’d celebrate a little in private before official celebrations kick off for Era 4, you know,” Stevonnie replied with a smirk, “A diamond and their wife and…”</p>
<p>Lemon Jade winked back, “Ah, gotcha <em>Girlfriend</em>! Well, have fun!” making sure Lapis and Kevin saw her, “I’d love to stay, but… I’ve got a job to get back to.”</p>
<p>“You’ve still got another tour to host? I thought…”</p>
<p>“Oh you know… last tour of Era 3… And I don’t think there’s ever been Era change that’s happier or more prepared!”</p>
<p>“Well, 4 is a good Era to start,” Kevin and Lapis replied, “Isn’t that right Baby | Honey?”</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Stevonnie nodded with a smile as they kissed Lapis on the lips and Kevin on the cheeks, “I can only imagine what Era 5 is going to bring, however many thousands of years – -illions, eons, even… – in the future it may be when it comes…”</p>
<p>“Amazing things we don’t even have words for yet, I bet,” Lemon suggested as their smiles turned to grins – both from the endless possibilities and the love shared…</p>
<p>“Yeah… Catch you later Lemonade!”</p>
<p>“Later ya dorks, but if you do pass out in the bar, I won’t stop mentioning it any century soon!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we don’t plan to!” Kevin and Lapis confidently returned, Stevonnie adding, “And we won’t!”</p>
<p>“We’ll see!” Lemon Jade called out as she walked in the direction of the wrap pad, the three continuing their walk as their friend disappeared into the distance, Kevin holding Stevonnie and Lapis’s hands without him realising it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, here we are!” They announced as they arrived outside the bar, Stevonnie and Lapis giggling as they watched Kevin realise that he’d been holding hands, “Curious C’s.”</p>
<p>While it didn’t have the the most bar-y of bar names, it was also one of the oldest around in Alliance space, which was why they’d chosen it in particular. Also, they just really loved the décor – neon and lots of it!</p>
<p>“To us, and to Era 4!” Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin cheered delightedly, throwing their hands in the air before walking in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And they hadn’t even started drinking yet…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside of the bar was just over a third full, and both the patrons and the bartender greeted them with bright smiles and waves as they made their way inside and towards the counter.</p>
<p>Besides the bartender’s bright outfit that rivalled Kevin’s own, there was something else that had caught his eye behind and above the ‘counter area’…</p>
<p>A large picture of a car, bright electric yellow chrome-metallic paint with sky blue thick twin racing strips over the top and large stylised flames on the sides, off-road tires wrapped around shining chrome rims, and an extravagant yet practical custom body-kit/aero package topped with lights, ‘neons’, and chrome vents all over (and under)…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow…” Kevin breathed with stars in his eyes, “Nice car dude!”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” The bartender beamed, “It’s really something isn’t it? Shiny, loud, bright and oh so proud…”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I have one just like it – kinda –, so I should know! Not a suv with 5 doors and seats and space for a whole family and their stuff, mind you, but a Himitsu X-12, real beaut, that.”</p>
<p>“Agreed! Would’ve loved to have one, but we’ve always been the family and practically type you know, and it’s been in the family since we got it new in the mid 20-nougties. Of course, with warp pads, ships, and whatnot these days, cars aren’t really a thing anymore… but it’s still nice to take it for a drive once in a while, listening to the engine roar and purr, the exhaust growl…”</p>
<p>“Totally!” Kevin and Stevonnie beamed in reply as Lapis giggled and Kevin continued, “There’s just something about the way they turn combustion into sound and motion that sets them apart from your gravity engines and nova thrusters!”</p>
<p>“We used to race <em>all the time</em>, back when we were ‘kids’, me in the Dondai Supremo and him in the X-12, which we still do half the time we take them out these days!”</p>
<p>“When we aren’t all hanging out in the same car, obviously,” Lapis supplied, “It’s kinda cheesy when you think about it…”</p>
<p>“I mean, we can both fly,” Stevonnie smiled as they hugged their wife around her waist and she did the same, the rings on their and her ring fingers glinting in the light, “And he can portal… so it’s really just a thing that we do together…”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which, I assume you’re not just here to talk about cars and stuff, right?” The bartender said to the three with a knowing smile, “Name’s Sir Curtis the 12<sup>th</sup>, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Kevin,” “Stevonnie,” “Lapis,” They greeted with a handshake as they replied respectively, “Nice to meet you Curtis.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Curtis beamed back, “If you ever want a race or something, you know who to call!”</p>
<p>“I think I might take you up on that offer,” Kevin smiled, “Not today, obviously…”</p>
<p>“Right, enough chit-chat, what can I get for you amazing lovebirds today,” Curtis replied as he brought up the expansive holographic ‘menu’, “We’ve got quite the selection here at Curious C’s…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of them were seemingly endless names of drinks and (adult) beverages, first from Earth, then from planets and worlds that had joined the Alliance throughout Era 3 – some literally weeks new –, and most entirely new using ingredients that would’ve never even been within the same galaxy before… It was all so incredible and wonderful seeing just a sliver of the ‘fruits’ that their peace together had helped create, and on any other day, they would’ve eagerly tried those.</p>
<p>“We were thinking of something more <em>classic</em>, you know, since we <em>are</em> celebrating the coming of Era 4,” Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin answered as they closed the menu.</p>
<p>“Ah, gotcha… the best of the best from where it had all started, Earth,” The bartender confirmed with a smile as he adjusted his dispensers and such in preparation.</p>
<p>“I’ll have three Vodka Lemonades, extra strong,”</p>
<p>“Two dozen shots of Vodka – freezer cold – for me, what about you Kevin?” Stevonnie beamed and asked after Lapis placed her order, the pink teen looking undecided as the two hugged him from behind.</p>
<p>“There’re just so many good drinks for the occasion, but which one would make this night truly unforgettable?!” As usual, Kevin was Kevin, which Stevonnie and Lapis just loved and only got more endearing with time… “You know I just can’t settle for <em>average</em> good, especially since you know…”</p>
<p>“We know,” They giggled, kissing him lightly on each of his cheeks, “Dork.”</p>
<p>“I love you too baby and angel,” Kevin replied brightly as he kissed them back, before turning to face the bartender again, “Hey, since we clearly click on more levels than one, maybe you could help me out?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I’d love to help, what’d you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” He hummed as he reached behind to hug the two, “You got anything as super sweet, fruity, wild, amazing, and strong as these beauties here? Cause I just can’t get enough of them and I want something that’s gonna make this night together even better…”</p>
<p>“Oh you…” Stevonnie and Lapis flushed ever so slightly as they nuzzled deeper into the embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’ve got just the drink for you, it’s called the <em>Party in Your Mouth</em> – a bit of a family favourite ever since the <em>original</em> Curtis came up with it – and I think you’re going to love it too.”</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect, what’s in it?” Kevin couldn’t help but ask since it just had to be good! “If you don’t mind me asking.”</p>
<p>“Not at all; sharing is caring!” Curtis returned brightly, “It’s equal parts Apple, Honeydew, Mango, (Packham) Pear, Pineapple, Strawberry juices and ‘<em>moonshine</em>’ aka 100% 200-proof alcohol – pure ethanol – mixed together and served sub-zero. Of course, it did take some time before the drink actually became reality after it was conceived, since only the apples, mangoes, and pineapples were consistently available with good sweetness and juiciness back then. The other fruits, however, were harder to come by – individually it wasn’t <em>too</em> hard <em>usually</em>, but getting them all together simultaneously was magnitudes harder… However, thanks to food synthesisers these days, I can churn them out anytime, anywhere!”</p>
<p>“Sounds just like my style, I’ll take one!”</p>
<p>“Heads up, it’s a little intense and will get you drunk before you even know it if you can’t handle your drink…”</p>
<p>“Pfft, I can handle it just fine…” Kevin huffed as Stevonnie, Lapis, and the bartender giggled.</p>
<p>“Sure Kevin…” | “We’ll see about that… So that’s 3 extra strong Vodka Lemonades, 24 shots of Vodka – freezer cold –, and 1 <em>Party in Your Mouth</em>, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll get on it then,” Curtis said, turning on the lemonade machine before reaching down and producing two full <strong>liter</strong> bottles of <em>Resolut 667 Pure</em> vodka along with a drinking glass and two shot glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stevonnie blinked, surprised as how casually he just handed over an otherwise crazy amount of alcohol if they weren’t, well, them… “Wait… you’re not even gonna…?”</p>
<p>“Well, I <em>normally</em> wouldn’t do this, but since I know you can handle your stuff, I figured it’d be easier this way, save you some pouring so you can concentrate on having fun instead! And there’s enough for more if you decide 24 just doesn’t <em>quite</em> cut it and you need a touch more, and your two <em>dates </em>here also wants to try some…”</p>
<p>“Well, thanks!” Stevonnie smiled as they watched the bartender complete the rest of the order.</p>
<p>“FYI, these are self-chilling containers, so don’t worry about them getting warm or anything,” He said before any of the three had put the question into words.</p>
<p>“Cool!”</p>
<p>“Literally,” Lapis giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And here’s everything, enjoy!” With a smile, he handed over the finished drinks and a platter featuring the last five fruits, “I thought you’d enjoy the fruit, even if you’ve tried them before.”</p>
<p>“Thanks! We love fruit!” They beamed, reaching out to grab everything when Lapis interrupted them.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got this honeybuns,” She smiled, taking the entire order into her water wings turned tray, “Just find a seat and I’ll be right over!”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Stevonnie and Kevin bubbled as they bounced over to a large table a few meters away and sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she had absolutely no problem with carrying the items, Lapis still walked as slowly and alluringly as she could towards the table, for maximum effect.</p>
<p>“Hey Kevin…”</p>
<p>“Yeah ‘Vonnie?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t she just the cutest and prettiest?” Stevonnie breathed dreamily; gaze firmly fixed upon their gorgeous wife.</p>
<p>“Just like you baby,” Kevin replied, turning to catch Stevonnie’s smitten expression, “Gosh I just can’t get enough of you! Ever since I met you at the dance, I just couldn’t get you out of my mind…”</p>
<p>“You know… you’re pretty cute and handsome yourself too Kevin, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t just a <em>little</em> bit ‘obsessed’ – interested, <em>curious</em> – too…”</p>
<p>“I know gorgeous, and I think you and Lapis are just the luckiest…”</p>
<p>“And why would that be?” Stevonnie returned, as if they didn’t know already, draping an arm over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You two are together, married! You’re just so amazing together, how you never stop showing it and… you beauties get to look at and be with each other all the time! I…”</p>
<p>Lapis smirked at them both as she set the order down, deliberately bending over way too much so Stevonnie and Kevin got the <em>view</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… what were you two talking about?”</p>
<p>“Just how cute and pretty you were Lappybun,” Stevonnie answered, smiling.</p>
<p>“Of course you were,” Lapis brought them into a tight embrace, their breasts pressing together as she kissed them and they kissed her, “I love you so much Stevonnie.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Lapis, you’re the best wife ever!” Stevonnie loved Lapis and being with her just as they loved themself and being so, so much, and no words could ever express the extent and intensity of the feelings and love that they felt together.</p>
<p>“And you’re the best partner ever babe,” Lapis replied with a smirk, “Isn’t that right Kevin?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah! You’re just so great, both of you!” He blushed ever so slightly as they giggled.</p>
<p>“And we weren’t just talking about her, were we…”</p>
<p>“You want in, don’t you,” Lapis asked as she moved to straddle him, brushing his cheeks before kissing him on the lips, “Kevy?”</p>
<p>Before he could even respond, Lapis got off as Stevonnie gave them a kiss of their own.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we are interested, in case you haven’t figured it out already…”</p>
<p>Kevin was bright pink as he watched Stevonnie and Lapis kiss before they sat back down with held hands.</p>
<p>“So I <em>guess</em> we’ll see what happens, if you know what we mean…”</p>
<p>“Sure!” He finally said, smiling as his blush faded and focused his attention on the fruit.</p>
<p>It was never clearer that they were already down for crazy and wild fun normally – sober –, and Kevin could only imagine how much more insanely awesome it would get as the night progressed…</p>
<p>But first, they’d <strong>have </strong>to try the fruit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using her powers, Lapis picked up a piece of pineapple and put it into her mouth, her eyes widening as the burst of flavour hit her.</p>
<p>“Wow, look like he wasn’t kidding! This pineapple <em>is</em> sweet!” She beamed as she picked up two more pieces for Stevonnie and Kevin, floating them over into their mouths.</p>
<p>As they bit down, their eyes widened in a similar fashion,</p>
<p>“Woah!” | “Mmm!”</p>
<p>Stevonnie sampled the strawberry next, using their bubble/shield powers to float one over.</p>
<p>“A strawberry for me, my Strawberry-Biscuit? Why thank you Stevonnie!” They said to themself as they all giggled.</p>
<p>“Sssswwweeeeettttt!” Their eyes were shaped like hearts – strawberries? – as they helped them with two more bubbles.</p>
<p>“Holy…” | “So good!”</p>
<p>“Watch this!” Kevin said with pride as he snapped his fingers, a tiny portal appearing below a piece of pear, which exited at just the right place for him to catch with his tongue and throw into his mouth.</p>
<p>They gave him thumbs up as they helped themselves to a piece each.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>pear</em>fection!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>They continued with the rest of the fruit, alternating between helping themselves, letting one of them (mostly Lapis) help, or just whatever that somehow managed to not drop anything but looked almost chaotic to anyone besides them, pieces flying all over as they sought to demonstrate their skills and impress nobody in particular.</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>Mango</em>odness, this is SWEET!”</p>
<p>“Yum!”</p>
<p>(They did make sure to sample everything before starting to eat them all.)</p>
<p>“Sweet honeydew, you’re the honey to my dew!”</p>
<p>“I might have to start calling you honeydew now, ‘Von… it’s so sweet I don’t think I can think of the word honey the same way again!”</p>
<p>“But honey is literally made of-“</p>
<p>“Sugar, I know! I was just kidding; you’re still Strawberry-Biscuit honey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh I love fruit!” The trio said blissfully as they finished the fruit platter, eyes turning to face their still cold drinks, “But now…”</p>
<p>“It’s time for drinks!” Stevonnie beamed, taking their empty glass and handing Lapis and Kevin the shot glasses, which were also empty.</p>
<p>“To peace and love everywhere,”</p>
<p>“Sustainably produced gems, Era 4,”</p>
<p>“And us!”</p>
<p>“CHEERS!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*clink*</strong>
</p>
<p>Giggling, they set down their containers and got to their actual drinks, Stevonnie opening the bottle of Vodka and pouring into their glass as Lapis and Kevin sipped on their drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm… extra lemon-y, strong, and sweet, nice!”</p>
<p>“…” Kevin was speechless as the tidal wave of flavours hit him. It was so, so sweet, but at the same time, nothing clashed, each component only serving to complement each other in created a drink far greater than the sum of their parts, much like Stevonnie themself, and then they and Lapis… and…</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Stevonnie exclaimed happily after downing their first ‘shot’ as Kevin slowly sipped from his massive container, still processing the awesomeness, “Ahh… that’s the stuff!” It kinda burned (as Vodka does), and was <strong>cold</strong>, but damn it, it was hitting them in all the right places! It was alcohol at its finest, <em>literally</em>.</p>
<p>Lapis helped herself to a shot while they waited for Kevin’s ‘verdict’ on his drink. Compared to her lemonade, it was a lot stronger, but nothing that she couldn’t handle.</p>
<p>“Ну, блядь, сей хорошая водка или что?” And it was amazing too!</p>
<p>“Офигенно, верно?”</p>
<p>“Да.”</p>
<p>“OMG, this is just as sweet as you are, and I can’t even taste or feel the alcohol!”</p>
<p>“Разве?” Stevonnie asked, still speaking Russian as they licked a drop of the drink off Kevin’s lips, eyes almost turning kaleidoscopic (if that were even possible…), “О да!”</p>
<p>Kevin took another mini sip, and as soon as he was finished, Lapis did the same.</p>
<p>“Так вот что он имел в виду…”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine!” Kevin huffed in reply as he poured a shot of Vodka for himself, “Watch, I can drink this too!”</p>
<p>As soon as he downed the shot, Kevin’s eyes were practically watering (but he did keep it down, to his credit).</p>
<p>“Fuck that’s strong!”</p>
<p>“Ну, очевидно ... Разве вы не пробовали водку раньше?”</p>
<p>“No… only cruisers…” He answered somewhat shamefully, “But don’t worry, I think I’ve got this now!”</p>
<p>They and Lapis just blinked as he poured another shot, downing it just like the first… again, his eyes watered.</p>
<p>“Never mind… I’ll just…” He backpedalled as he took a comfort sip of his drink, “Ah… much better.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Kevin,” Lapis and Stevonnie giggled, patting his back reassuringly, “You tried.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” He smiled back as they took a shot each.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Stevonnie, have you ever drunk before, well, you know… since…”</p>
<p>“Well <em>yeah</em>, Kevin,” Stevonnie replied with a cheeky smile as they wrapped their arms around Lapis, “And it was <em>very </em>naughty of me…”</p>
<p>“Oh how <em>scandalous</em>!” Lapis feigned outrage, laughing as Stevonnie ticked them from behind as she sat on their lap, “Tell us more!”</p>
<p>“It was not long after we healed all the gems, right around the bit where things were just a little quiet as everyone took stock and stuff,” They explained, “The day before, I had just <em>finished</em> having some lovely <em>experience</em> time to myself, loving myself, <em>playing</em> in the bathtub with my hands and a little fun <em>toy</em>…”</p>
<p>“You naughty horny little fusion,” Kevin and Lapis commented playfully, “And that was your <em>first</em> time too, wasn’t it, just couldn’t get enough of how <em>hot</em> yourself was, could you?”</p>
<p>(Of course they couldn’t…)</p>
<p>“It was <em>amazing</em>,” Stevonnie reminisced fondly and continued, “Anyway… I cleaned myself up after that and went to sleep early in my jammies, secret safely to myself… The next day, it was still just me in the house when Peridot warped in…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~ ### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ### ~~~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Peridot!” Stevonnie greeted, picking up the green gem to hug her after she put down whatever she was holding on the counter – a mug with a lid.</p>
<p>“Hey Stevonnie!” She returned, “It’s great to see you!”</p>
<p>“Same! So how’s it going?” They asked, giving her hair a light ruffle as she smiled.</p>
<p>“AWESOME! All these ‘new’ gems are a riot and we’re gonna throw a massive party later, no Pearls or Garnets allowed if you catch my drift…”</p>
<p>“Ah, gotcha!”</p>
<p>“Wait… is it just you in the house?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, had an early night yesterday after having some me fun you know…”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Peridot beamed in a way that Stevonnie couldn’t quite tell if she really didn’t know or secretly did… “Well, that’s perfect, cause I actually want you to try out some of the <em>goods</em>…”</p>
<p>She presented the mug to them, opening the lid.</p>
<p>“Is that…?”</p>
<p>“Ta da! It’s Vodka, made it myself!”</p>
<p>“And you want me to try it?” Stevonnie quizzed with a half-‘confused’, half-devious tone and expression.</p>
<p>“Yep!”</p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s safe for human consumption?”</p>
<p>“<em>Absolut</em>ely!”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Stevonnie took a sip, then a bigger sip, a few more… They <em>had</em> just <em>played</em> with themself yesterday, and well… they were in the mood to be naughty…</p>
<p>“It’s nice, pretty cold too,” They commented before finishing the rest as if it were just water.</p>
<p>“Perfect! It’s gonna be so LIT! Speaking of which…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~ ### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ### ~~~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…and then she handed me a <em>massive</em> joint, lit it for me, and I smoked it!” Stevonnie finished as they downed a half-cup of their vodka, “Ah… yeah…”</p>
<p>“Woah…” Kevin breathed, impressed by both the story and how easily they were downing the vodka.</p>
<p>“What happened afterwards?”</p>
<p>“Well Lapis, I was just extra giddy with myself and spent the day hugging myself and stuff… nothing inappropriate at all.”</p>
<p>“Not even drunk, nice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, turns out, it takes a <em>ridiculous </em>amount of alcohol to get me proper wasted <em>wasted</em>, and it’s probably more than this.”</p>
<p>“More?” Kevin asked, raising his eyebrows and prompting them to continue.</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>actually </em>know, since the <em>only </em>time it happened I legit had no idea it was alcohol at the time,” Stevonnie explained, “You see, there was this day back before Spinel’s first birthday on Earth when we found a container in the fridge that just called out to us. Since it wasn’t like Amethyst’s usual – obviously inedible –, we decided to drink it!”</p>
<p>Before continuing, Stevonnie pulled out their phone to show a picture from that day of them and Spinel posing in front of the ‘offending’ container, filled glasses in hand.</p>
<p>“It’s actually bigger on the inside, which we totally didn’t notice since we were focused on drinking and tasting it. At some point, I asked Spinel about her stretchy powers, and she decided to answer by showing me… Needless to say, we were already pretty tipsy at that point… And in retrospect, it should’ve been pretty obvious… and that it probably wasn’t just alcohol either knowing Amethyst, but hey, it was still pretty fun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next photo was of them tangled in a mess of limbs, empty container to the side.</p>
<p>“Pfft… Hahaha!” Lapis snort-chuckled and Kevin laughed, “Look just how adorable and <em>off </em>it you were!”</p>
<p>“I know! Took Pearl almost an hour to untangle poor me and Spins,” Stevonnie exclaimed, giggling as they hugged the two and took another ‘shot’, “But she wasn’t that mad, and just said that it was lucky me and Spinel didn’t end up doing anything <em>inappropriate</em>, which would’ve been <em>real</em> awkward since we’re besties and not like you know…”</p>
<p>“But you <em>have</em>, haven’t you, just not that day,” Lapis smirked, playfully squeezing Stevonnie’s cute bubbly butt.</p>
<p>“I blame the internet and Peridot for that.”</p>
<p>“Can’t argue with that; I mean, you know I’d never act out on anything like that unless you also want to baby,” Kevin responded as he also squeezed Stevonnie’s behind, which was rewarded with a deep kiss from them.</p>
<p>“I know handsome; remember the time Amethyst tripped out super hard for days and we decided to try a <em>bit</em> of the stuff just to see what it did?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do, you and Lapis pretty much just made out PG-style as soon as the ‘high’ hit, and there I was, watching you two…”</p>
<p>“’Jealous’ that you weren’t getting it,” Lapis joined with an arm wrapped around Kevin.</p>
<p>“But you saw that and kissed me in front of everyone there, and I was SO HAPPY!” He beamed, hugging her close and kissing her passionately before doing the same with Stevonnie, “I love you Lapis Lazuli and Stevonnie, and I do so want to be more than ‘just’ best friends with <em>benefits</em>…”</p>
<p>“Took you long enough for the last part, even if it was <em>dead</em> obvious.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which, thanks for making my last moments with you that day oh so memorable and happy, how you just let go of everything and helped me hang on with my all, your lips and body on mine… then bringing me back with your boundless love when a promise of a future together with you wasn’t enough… That day, I found heaven, and it’s you Stevonnie, and you too Lapis.”</p>
<p>Both smiled at that as they blushed, “Thanks, we’re pretty amazing, aren’t we?” And kissed each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And to think, all it took was you turning into an adorable baby to ‘get things rolling’ between us!”</p>
<p>Naturally, Kevin pulled out his phone so he could show them, right after taking a selfie together in the bar, of course.</p>
<p>Stevonnie’s eyes sparkled with delight as they met their baby self’s on the screen, joyous memories floating to the front of their mind, “Oh my gosh, BABY ME IS SO CUTE! I’m SO CUTE!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you are!” Kevin beamed as he scrolled through the photos, “Just look at you, that wide smile, bright eyes, cute round cheeks… so full of empathy, love, compassion, and wonder…” They and Lapis were the best babies that he had ever met.</p>
<p>“How you hold me so snuggly as I do cute baby things… you’re gonna be an amazing dad Kevin and you an equally amazing mom Lapis…” Yeah, the alcohol was <em>starting</em> to get to all of them now… “And me, an amazing dadmommy…”</p>
<p>“Stevonnie, do you want kids?” Lapis asked casually.</p>
<p>“I think I do Lapis, but you know… do you?”</p>
<p>“Same, it’d be so nice… and if Peridot does try using <em>that </em>again… well… we’d have so much fun being babies together with our kids.”</p>
<p>“The most,” Kevin smiled, pivoting, “So Lapis, what was baby Stevonnie like for you?”</p>
<p>Lapis blushed a pretty blue as she replied, “Pretty much what you’d expect… super loving, adorable, goofy, fun, and carefree. Stripped naked pretty quickly for me when it was bath time and actually kissed me on the lips with their cute little baby lips before I handed them over to Pink Pearl and the Pebbles for their turn the next day that first time it happened – them turning into a baby.”</p>
<p>“Sounds exactly like what a cute little baby fusion with a <em>sneaky</em> crush would do, but it’s okay, we knew…”</p>
<p>“Pretty memorable <em>first</em> kiss I’ll say…” Stevonnie smiled blissfully, “And then that time we and Lion went back in time and we all turned into babies, our baby selves couldn’t get enough of our boobs!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was pretty funny, wasn’t it,” Lapis responded agreeingly before looking down at her boobs and squeezing them, Stevonnie doing the same.</p>
<p>“They’re pretty great aren’t they? Mmm… boobies! I could just play with them all day if I didn’t have anything else to do…”</p>
<p>“So round and perfect,” Kevin squeezed theirs then Lapis’s, both smiling coyly at the touch, “Who wouldn’t want to play with them all day?” He stopped playing as he nuzzled into them, “And it feels so safe…”</p>
<p>Giggling, Stevonnie brushed Kevin’s hair as Lapis came in with a hug, surrounding the teen with total comfort.</p>
<p>“Extra comfortable and safe…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Stevonnie…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“We’ve kissed a lot, haven’t we?”</p>
<p>A lot of quite the understatement indeed, for even before they had ‘confessed’ to themself (and married and became themself), Stevonnie had been giving sneaky kisses and pecks to both Lapis and Kevin, often deliberately and the two sometimes returning with their own. It always had been easier for them to show their love through action than often-inadequate words, and they sure loved to share their love…</p>
<p>“Probably millions and millions of times, I’d say,” Stevonnie mused with a smile on their face.</p>
<p>“Seems about right… gosh we are dorks,” Kevin piped up from between the married lovebirds.</p>
<p>“The dorkiest,” they finished together with a giggle, “And boy do we-I love it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The time Lapis proposed to you on Mars,” Kevin began as he and they sat back up, laughter bubbling through his voice, “And you said yes, you were both so happy and excited that you gem dialled me to tell me about it!”</p>
<p>“And you pretty much lost it the moment you showed up to congratulate us!” Lapis and Stevonnie beamed, “Spinel was so <em>hysterical</em> that she forgot to hug you for a solid minute!”</p>
<p>“What? You’re FANTASTIC together Stevonnie and Lapis, and I couldn’t be happier that you were finally making it official! And you know I’m not afraid to show it!”</p>
<p>“We know!” They hugged him as they consumed more of their drinks, “You cried so much when I | Stevonnie got married and became my|themself… then somehow even more at me and Lapis’s | Stevonnie’s!”</p>
<p>“I was just so happy for you! And yeah, I’m a cry-baby, but your cry-baby best friend who loves you and how great you are together more than anything.”</p>
<p>“A baby who probably will end up needing to be carried home…”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, probably… but I know you’ve got me sweet cheeks.”</p>
<p>“Always,” Stevonnie smiled, “Because you’re so extra cute when you’re flustered…”</p>
<p>Kevin mock pouted before kissing them in the crook of the neck with a smile, their face warming just slightly in response.</p>
<p>“I could say the same about you…”</p>
<p>Before Lapis could start laughing, however, Stevonnie and Kevin ‘tag-teamed’ to do the same to Lapis.</p>
<p>“H-hey!”</p>
<p>“You’re <em>blushing</em> Lapis…”</p>
<p>“So are you!”</p>
<p>“Remember the time we went to that blue planet with the two Lapises and Megan said <em>I </em>already had a Lapis that did what I wanted? I saw that blush you know…” Stevonnie continued ‘teasing’ their wife, only causing her to blush harder.</p>
<p>“And you two blushed so much at the start too!”</p>
<p>“Can’t argue with that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that time mom-Rose came to visit and complimented you – along with other things… –; you were pretty much bright pink!”</p>
<p>“We all were…” Kevin smiled blissfully, “She’s just so amazing and <em>comforting</em>, just like all your parents Stevonnie and Lapis… How she loved me as her own long before… and how your family and parents have just been so nice to me all these years…”</p>
<p>“We know!” Their grins were massive.</p>
<p>“When I met Doctor-mom for the first time as Stevonnie’s <em>girlfriend</em>, holding their hand… and she hugged and kissed me, welcoming me into the family… I just… I’ve never felt so happy and safe before. And even before that, she and pop were just the nicest… Sure, they kinda knew we’d end up together, but still…” Tears dripped down Lapis’s face as she hugged Stevonnie, “I love you so much Stevonnie, and thanks to you, I have the most amazing family and parents ever! Doctor-mom and <em>guitar</em>-dad are the best!”</p>
<p>“And you’re the most amazing kid they have besides me and Spinel! <sub>I love you too Lapis!</sub>”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah…”</p>
<p>“My parents, back before <em>you know</em>… weren’t terrible or anything… In fact, they were pretty alright, and I’ll always miss them, but…” Kevin blinked as tears fell from his eyes, “I’ve always wanted a family and parents like yours, all of them… but…”</p>
<p>“Kevin,” Stevonnie and Lapis smiled softly as they kissed his cheeks and wiped the tears from his eyes, “They already think you’re family, had been for a <em>long</em> time.”</p>
<p>“Really?” He asked with a shimmer in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course! You’re always so polite, stylish, friendly, kind, and so much more… how could they <em>not</em> love you already?”</p>
<p>“I know… <sub>but still…</sub>”</p>
<p>“Hey, none of that now, we’re here to have fun, right?”</p>
<p>“Damn right we are baby and angel!”</p>
<p>“And…” Stevonnie and Lapis spoke sultrily, holding and guiding his hands up their skirts and thighs and towards their behinds, “We have a feeling that everything’s gonna <em>work out</em> tonight… if you know what we mean…”</p>
<p>
  <sup>“If your <em>performance</em>…” They added, whispering into his ears…</sup>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin was neon pink when he pulled his hands away, but smirked back nonetheless as he leaned to whisper back while wrapping his arms around them, <sub>“I won’t disappoint you <em>my diamond </em>and sweet angel, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves here…”</sub></p>
<p>“Exactly,” They smiled as they causally went back to their drinks.</p>
<p>“You’re crazy but I love it!” Kevin beamed, taking another sip of his drink, “Stars this is great!”</p>
<p>“Ah… that really hits the spot!” An aura of <em>pink</em> bliss shot out from Stevonnie as they downed yet another ‘shot’ of vodka, “You guys are the best!”</p>
<p>“Of course we are! I’m married to you and he’s been admiring you – and us together – since forever!”</p>
<p>“I know!” Stevonnie grinned as they hugged Lapis (and Kevin), “Thanks for taking care of my ass all the time sweetheart, especially when I fall asleep inconveniently before you do…”</p>
<p>“This one time,” Lapis said with a giggle, looking at Kevin, “When they were on their road-trip around America and I was hanging out with them and stuff – right towards the end –, we had so much fun together and they were so tired that they fell asleep on me the moment we took a seat on a bench to relax after dinner! Their parking was about to expire and we still had a trunk load of goodies to take back, and I was just about ready to start flying everything back when this sleepyhead sleep-tossed their keys over to me…”</p>
<p>Lapis pulled out her phone to show them a picture of her in the driver’s seat of the Dondai and Stevonnie sleeping soundly in the reclined passenger seat, one arm around themself and the other extended towards Lapis.</p>
<p>“So I make sure everything’s secure before starting to drive them back to the motel, all while I try not to look over at their cute smiling sleeping face! We get back to the motel fine and they’re still deep asleep when they’re supposed to clean off and change for the night before tucking into bed… The next day when they woke up in bed clean, changed into their jammies, and me right next to them just lying there under the blankets with them, they blushed <em>SO</em> hard that they almost looked like a ruby!”</p>
<p>“Hahaha, oh I remember that!” Kevin chuckled, “I was gonna meet you guys for breakfast, but it ended up being brunch since you dorks woke up so late!”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah!” Stevonnie smiled, blushing slightly at the memory, “And you like, cleaned <em>all</em> of me too!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I saw your amazing body totally bare ‘Von, and stars is it a work of fine art…”</p>
<p>They smiled back coyly, “And I got to see yours quite a bit too… which was only fair, I suppose… and it definitely was <em>very </em>pleasing to this diamond’s eyes…”</p>
<p>“And here I was, being secretly super jealous… which you obviously both knew, since when Spinel ‘<em>dared</em>’ you two to give me a <em>private</em> strip dance at my first birthday after meeting her, you said yes even before she could finish the sentence! Then there was the ‘after party’… which just made it the best birthday ever…”</p>
<p>“Which we <em>do</em> intend on topping in Era 4… not just on your birthday either…”</p>
<p>If Kevin was gonna ‘<em>nail</em>’ this night with Stevonnie and Lapis as much as he and they thought he was going to, then it was about get to another level of good happy craziness…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then there was the time we went missing for a whole year when Peridot turned us into life-sized sexy posters to promote her sexy calendars of us – back when money was still a thing –…”</p>
<p>“I was so worried about you, and when I couldn’t find you <em>anywhere</em> or anyone who knew, just your sexy posters and calendars there at the stand…”</p>
<p>“You bought like a thousand of them!” Stevonnie and Lapis giggled, “And Peri actually gave you the <em>originals</em> for the posters, which you put up in your bedroom as soon as you came home, not even knowing that it was actually us!”</p>
<p>“And I just admired and talked to your poster forms for a whole year as months in the calendar went by…”</p>
<p>“We thought you were going to kiss – not just air – the poster us and <em>jerk off</em> to them, but you didn’t at all…” They smiled as they hugged Kevin.</p>
<p>“Yup, not a thing happened for a whole year with the ‘old’ rod down there,” He smiled and hugged back, “Because I’d never ‘<em>ruin</em>’ the only vision I had of you babes when I still didn’t know where you were, and besides… I was more worried than anything!”</p>
<p>“Then when we came back ‘through’ the poster in front of your eyes, you just hugged and kissed us so hard as we answered everything back that half of what we said came out mumbled!”</p>
<p>“Well… I could hear you in here,” Kevin gestured to his head, “And right after we were done ‘catching up’… you two starting giving me those <em>bedroom </em>eyes…”</p>
<p>“We were <em>very</em> thirsty…”</p>
<p>“And I was the oasis…”</p>
<p>“Ah… those were good times,” The three breathed contently, “So, so many we could just spend forever talking about them, and still so many more yet to come…”</p>
<p>“I know,” Smiling, they all kissed each other, “Cheers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I was thinking… before we get too smashed, maybe we could…” Kevin said as he stood up, extending his hands towards Stevonnie and Lapis, “Dance a <em>little </em>together, baby and angel.”</p>
<p>Their smiles turned into grins as they took his hands and stood up, bursting with energy, “We’d love to Kevin!”</p>
<p>“Sweet!” Kevin beamed back, hugging both as he led them to the dancefloor, the bartender waiting for the right moment to hit the dance beats.</p>
<p>“Let’s <em>rock</em>,” Stevonnie and Lapis announced as Kevin stifled a giggle and dance music began playing, a few other patrons joining behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together, they danced without a single worry in the world, moving their bodies and limbs about in all manner of styles, throwing hands into the air as heads moved, spinning and twirling around, bumping and grinding teasingly against one another, and everything else that was nothing short of spectacular and had everyone cheering and whooping for.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” | “You’re killing it!” | “Nice moves!”</p>
<p>“You’re the raddest president and first person ever, we love you Lapis and Stevonnie!” | “Go get ‘em, Kevin!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, we love you too!” | “You don’t need to remind me!”</p>
<p>“Stevonnie and Lapis forever, and Kevin too!”</p>
<p>“You betcha!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was fun!”</p>
<p>“Absolutely!”</p>
<p>All were beaming brightly as they sat back down.</p>
<p>“Hey Stevonnie, check this out!” Lapis giggled as she formed some of her lemonade into a floating heart with the words ‘Stevonnie + Lapis’ ‘hollowed out’ in the middle.</p>
<p>“Aww… I love you Lapis!” Stevonnie exclaimed with joy as she pulled a smaller heart ‘bubble’ off the bigger lemonade heart and into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Sweet, sweet love… so good! I love you too Stevonnie!”</p>
<p>Kevin nudged the two gently with a smirk, “Are you forgetting something?”</p>
<p>“Nope!” Stevonnie and Lapis replied brightly as the latter floated a heart ‘bubble’ of Kevin’s drink into his mouth, the teen’s happiness exploding as he grinned and kissed them both.</p>
<p>“Oh you…”</p>
<p>“Heh…”</p>
<p>“And one for you too, Vonniebun.”</p>
<p>“Omnomnom…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lapis continued playing with the drinks after she was <em>finished</em> ‘feeding’ the ‘hearts’ to them all, making mini fountains and figures and performing tricks as they watched on with awe.</p>
<p>“Wow… that’s so cool!”</p>
<p>“Oh thanks!”</p>
<p>“So Lapis… how is your <em>blood</em>-bending?” Kevin causally asked suddenly, curious, “I’ve heard that you can… but I haven’t actually seen it myself…”</p>
<p>“Pretty good actually, just as good as anything else,” She replied proudly, glancing at Stevonnie, “…But yeah, I don’t use it much cause it can get a <em>little</em> weird and stuff…”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah… can I see it then?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Lapis replied, smirking as she focused her powers on Kevin, pulling his face into a seedy grin directed at Stevonnie while his hands flew forwards and dove under their top, onto their bare skin… Then reaching up to fondle and squeeze their round breasts and play with their nipples.</p>
<p>“I’m loving what I’m feeling there baby…”</p>
<p>Lapis pulled his hands away as Stevonnie reddened involuntarily and slapped him hard across the face, “Jerk!”</p>
<p>“Ow… I love you baby,” Kevin winced as he rubbed his sore cheek, before leaning in to kiss Stevonnie as Lapis let go of them both.</p>
<p>Stevonnie smiled from beneath the kiss, “Same,” then kissed where their hand had slapped him just to be sure, “Better?”</p>
<p>“Better,” Kevin replied, beaming as he pulled back, the whole bar immediately bursting into laughter…</p>
<p>“Good one!” | “<em>Classic</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they’d starting asking each other ‘dirty’ questions, the three had long stopped caring about everything except for the here and now that they were experiencing and enjoying together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Kevin, would you ever let Vonnie ‘nibble’ on your <em>stuff</em>… even though it’d hurt a lot and bleed?”</p>
<p>“Anytime, and I’m going to love it,” He replied, turning to face Stevonnie with a smile, “Because I love you baby, and I know that right after you’re finished ‘munching’ on my <em>stuff</em>, you’d heal it right back… and you know you can do it to me over and over again until you’re <em>satisfied</em>…”</p>
<p>“Hmm… tempting…” Stevonnie hummed as they kissed Kevin, “But I don’t think I’ll ever go through with something like that…”</p>
<p>“I know, but the thought does still make me horny…”</p>
<p>“You’re a Lil’ Sicko, aren’t you?” Lapis asked with a smirk as she kissed Kevin then Stevonnie, “And you love that don’t you honey?”</p>
<p>“Like you can talk yourself Laps…” Stevonnie smirked at their wife.</p>
<p>“Exactly…” Lapis replied as she brushed her leg against theirs and Kevin’s, “We’re just the <em>naughtiest</em>…”</p>
<p>“Damn right we are! Ask me another, baby,” Kevin beamed, looking alluringly at Stevonnie as they did the same.</p>
<p>“Would you take my <em>meat</em> in your butt and let me <em>pound</em> and <em>explode</em> into you?”</p>
<p>“As long as it’s you,” His reply was resolute, “Cause I’d do anything for you baby, even if…”</p>
<p>“Azure-Violet?”</p>
<p>“Obviously!”</p>
<p>“Me at full diamond size?”</p>
<p>“It’d be so worth it! And I know your <em>juices</em> will heal me right up as soon as you <em>fill me up</em>, so you don’t even need to feel bad about it – tearing my <em>ass</em> apart as I bring pleasure to you and you to me through your <em>love</em>…”</p>
<p>“Cute,” Stevonnie smirked at him, “But anal is kinda messy isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It is… which is why I’d be more than happy just sucking you off baby; or you angel, with your sexy alien tentacle…”</p>
<p>“Noted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, my turn to ask.”</p>
<p>“Ask away, Handsome | Kevy…”</p>
<p>“Stevonnie, have you ever <em>done</em> yourself, like <em>all out</em>…?”</p>
<p>“It was fucking amazing! Infinite me<em>s</em> giving and receiving at the same time, and lil Stevie and Connie were there too, they were <em>so</em> hot for me…”</p>
<p>“Sounds fun…” Kevin said with a dreamy look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“It is!” Stevonnie beamed, “And <em>so</em> naughty too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of naughty… Lapis, have you ever wanted to or actually did <em>do it</em> with Greg?”</p>
<p>“<em>Murdercock</em> jokes aside, yes?” Lapis half-shrugged, looking at Stevonnie, “I mean, before me and Stevonnie got together, it would’ve been <em>less</em> weird… but he is still a dad to me, Von, and Spins… So while I <em>have</em> thought about it, I haven’t actually done it… Especially since Stevonnie always comes to mind when I think about <em>that</em>, and well… He does have his charm, but I <em>love</em> you Stevonnie…”</p>
<p>“And I love you too Lapis,” Stevonnie smiled and kissed her, “Thanks for helping me <em>experiment</em> and stuff…”</p>
<p>“No, Stevonnie, thank you…” She booped them on their nose, “For being an awesome Beach Summer ‘<em>Fun</em>’ Buddy… and so much more…”</p>
<p>Kevin already knew the ‘last’ part, so it didn’t come as much of a surprise for him; after all, he had been there for a lot of those…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out of <em>curiosity</em>, Stevonnie, what’s the biggest you’ve <em>rode</em> and smallest you’ve ‘filled and <em>pleasured</em>’ – not necessarily at the same time – …?”</p>
<p>“Topaz and Aquamarine, and at the same time,” They replied unashamedly, “They’d known what <em>it</em> was and wanted to try it, and well… they asked me since they trusted me.”</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Kevin smirked, “So, how was it?”</p>
<p>“Hurt like hell, but god it was so hot and fucking crazy good! Aqua was so tight that I thought my meat and balls were gonna explode as I <em>tore</em> into her, and Topaz was so big that she just <em>tore</em> me <em>apart</em>! Of course, Aqua was fine once I pulled out cause my <em>fluids</em> healed her just fine. But even with my healing powers healing me up when Topaz was done and pulled out, I was still so sore that I couldn’t move and had to have them help me rub some of my drool-spit <em>down there</em> so I could move again, and help Topaz once she actually started noticing she kinda hurts too (gosh she’s so nice!).”</p>
<p>“Wow baby… I’m so impressed and aroused…”</p>
<p>“And the best part is, thanks to magic powers and stuff, I’m still as tight down there as the day I first became myself…” Stevonnie said ‘coyly’, hugging Kevin tight as they pressed their form into him.</p>
<p>“Oh you…” He obviously knew that already, “It’s gonna be so good later, us!”</p>
<p>“Mmm, yeah…” They cooed, planting kisses all over his face as he returned them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there anything else you want to ask…?” Lapis lifted up the skirt of Kevin’s dress with her leg as Stevonnie pulled away after the kisses, “Because I know you’re full of them…”</p>
<p>“Oh you bet I do…” He smirked at her as they ‘kiss attacked’ her, “Have you and Vonnie here ever ‘<em>swapped</em> roles’?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Lapis giggled and replied after returning Stevonnie’s kisses, “Me being ‘in charge’ while they follow me around and stuff… gets a laugh out of everyone including them… not that it usually lasts long though, because we just end up making out – quite often with the Megan and Nicole Lapis –, ‘serving’ me the ‘queen’.”</p>
<p>“You do make an amazing <em>diamond</em> Laps! You’re just so nice…”</p>
<p>“And kinky!” Kevin finished, leaning over briefly to smother her face with just a ‘handful’ of kisses.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yeah…”</p>
<p>“Which is – part of – why we’re married and I love you so much Lapis | Stevonnie!” The lovebirds said to each other as the teen smiled.</p>
<p>“C’mon, let’s finish those drinks!”</p>
<p>“Well, duh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(‘In the end’, Kevin didn’t try any more shots of vodka besides the two and just finished his <em>Party in Your Mouth</em>, Stevonnie had downed more than two dozen shots of vodka with style and coolness, and Lapis had finished her three vodka lemonades in addition to a few shots past her ‘initial’ two…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lapis, have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are…?” Stevonnie half-slurred as they hugged their wife and kissed her, soft lips on soft lips…, “Because they are really pretty and blue and big…”</p>
<p>“Probably…” She replied after returning with a deep tongue-y kiss, their healing powers adding a pleasant after-tingle as she stared into their eyes, “I love your eyes too Stevonnie… they’re always so bright and sparkly, and the way they turn into stars, diamonds, hearts, and whatever else is just the most adorable! I love you Vonniebun!”</p>
<p>“I love you too sweetheart!” The lovebirds shared another loving kiss as the smitten teen watched, right in front, happy for them all.</p>
<p>“And the way you sometimes snort when you laugh is super cute, even if some disagree,” Kevin added, joining the hug as Stevonnie giggled.</p>
<p>“Yeah Laps; and you’ve got such a cute round face and nose… boop!”</p>
<p>“Not as round and cute as yours gorgeous | babe, you’re just the most adorable!” Kevin and Lapis complimented, kissing each of Stevonnie’s warming cheeks before they each kissed their lips and Kevin continued, “To be honest, I’m so jealous of you Stevonnie and Lapis, you’re both so amazing, hot, and sexy, but also super cute and adorable at the same time, and here I am…”</p>
<p>“A super adorable dork that’s real cute and handsome?” The lovebirds finished as he chuckled, “You’re amazing too Kevin, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” His eyes sparkled with delight as he smiled at the two, “I am, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“Obviously Kevin,” They beamed and kissed him <sub>(stars did he love how their and Lapis’s lips felt on his…)</sub>, “You’re always so fashionable and bold, and we love how you’ve never been afraid to show it and <em>flirt </em>with us whenever we’re together, how you blush so hard and say <em>so </em>much with just a smile and your eyes, just like us…”</p>
<p>“Well… it’s hard <em>not </em>to when you know… I guess we all <em>rubbed</em> off on each other…” He brushed his legs against theirs, “And you aren’t shy with doing it yourselves either…”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I <em>am </em>greater than the sum of my parts – components –, especially when it comes to being <em>horny</em> and stuff…”</p>
<p>“And I’m a Lapis who’s always loved being <em>naughty</em>…”</p>
<p>“I know,” Kevin smirked, “Which is why hanging out with you is never boring, even when we’re just doing normal stuff and not <em>that</em>…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember the time you ‘babysat’ us – Steven and Connie –, and we-they were just being the dorkiest teenagers and stuff…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kevin snickered, “I was even a worse ‘third wheel’ than Spinel, and you just couldn’t get your hands off <em>yourselves</em>! You wanted to have <em>fun</em> but got worried about your parents finding out, so you decided that <em>maybe </em>you could try some stuff with me, only for you to get even more worried and stuff, and just fused into Stevonnie and tried stuff with me instead… and Lapis too, since she was also there…”</p>
<p>“Heh, that was really <em>fun</em>…”</p>
<p>“Mmm… Steven really doesn’t do much of dicks and Connie does feel odd about dicks without him, but Stevonnie… it just all makes sense!”</p>
<p>“And you love giving it just as much as you love receiving it, especially when it’s at the same time…”</p>
<p>“A pleasure greater than the sum, yet again… hehe…”</p>
<p>“Oh baby and angel, I don’t know how I could be so lucky to have the both of you here with me today, tonight… you really are the best, and I’d love to make sweet love to you, just so much hotness coming together…”</p>
<p>“Really gets your heart racing, doesn’t it?” Lapis asked, kissing him deeply as she hugged him.</p>
<p>Kevin hummed with pleasure as the water gem pulled away, “Oh angel…” Stevonnie swooping in immediately with another deep kiss, “And baby…”</p>
<p>“You’ve been waiting so nicely for such a long time, and you know what…?”</p>
<p>“What?” Kevin beamed excitedly, hands brushing their and Lapis’s backs, playfully slapping their round butts as they did the same…</p>
<p>“You already know…” Stevonnie and Lapis whispered into his ears as the former pressed their body closer into his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the ‘snuggle’, he could feel their boobs, their toned abs, and navel diamond gem pressed onto him… “Your <em>facets</em> are amazing sweet cheeks… so flawless and perfect…”</p>
<p>“I know…” Stevonnie cooed, nuzzling their face into his with a kiss.</p>
<p>Then they both felt something else <em>below</em>, something that they shared… two opposing budges meeting and touching, <em>shaft</em> and shaft… through skirts and shorts, but unmistakable nonetheless…</p>
<p>“Have you got something in your <em>pants</em> or are you just <em>happy</em> to see me baby?” Kevin asked cheekily as he failed to hide his growing blush (and arousal in his voice…).</p>
<p>“Oops…” Stevonnie pulled away from the embrace with a blush as Lapis giggled, “Guess we’re both excited then…”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah…” Kevin stammered as he stood up and hugged them again, their boners meeting once again, “Seems like it…”</p>
<p>“Let’s go home ya dorks…” Lapis ‘suggested’, kissing and hugging their <sub>(still budging)</sub> partner and Kevin… “…And continue with our <em>celebrations</em> and fun <em>privately</em>…”</p>
<p>“Good idea!” | “Mmm…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After helping clear away their table (and their boners having passed), Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis thanked the bartender and patrons with wide smiles and air kisses for being a part of and making their fantastic and unforgettable night out together that would only be getting better.</p>
<p>“Thanks for everything and making this the best night ever, we love you all!”</p>
<p>“We love you too!” | “You better not pass out before you ‘make it to the top’!”</p>
<p>“Aww… Don’t worry, we won’t!”</p>
<p>“We know!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you all later!”</p>
<p>Giggling and waving, the three began slowly making their way out of the bar backwards, Stevonnie and Lapis grinning as they lifted up their tops and bras to flash their cute round boobs at everyone.</p>
<p>“Have fun you three!” | “Nice!” The crowd returned, cheering for the ‘show’.</p>
<p>“Will do!” | “Peace!”</p>
<p>And as Stevonnie and Lapis give a little wiggle, the cheering grew even louder.</p>
<p>“Woohoo!” | “Heck yeah!”</p>
<p>“Come on you two, let’s go home,” Kevin chuckled as he tugged them on their waists, stopping them from doing a full on strip show in public…</p>
<p>“M’kay,” They replied with a grin and increased their pace just a little, breasts still out for the whooping crowd…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stevonnie and Lapis only replaced their bras and tops once they were out of sight of the inside of the bar and its patrons, and making sure the surveillance camera over the exit caught them <em>posing</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With each step towards the closest warp pad (and home), the three’s smiles and excitement only grew, for the drinks and fun at the bar was just the start…</p>
<p>(Of something that would prove to be magnitudes beyond their wildest dreams and fantasies, not that they had any idea yet… because their minds were still on getting home and what’d they be doing immediately <em>after</em>…)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what’s happening next… <sub>(after the walk home, of course…)</sub> wink, wink, nudge, nudge ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Mature) The Walk Home (Or to the nearest warp pad that they’d use to get home, but with more shenanigans en route…)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin walk home (as they talk) from the bar, which for one of them (walking), would turn out to be much harder than they had thought earlier that day…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Rating: Mature – Suggestive Content and Course Language</p>
<p>They’re all adorable drunks…</p>
<p>
  <sub>
    <sup><sub><sup>(The smut will be in the next chapter, see the chapter end notes for more details…)</sup></sub> Also, this is kinda long? Oh well, more fluff and silliness for you…</sup>
  </sub>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though a little wobbly at first due to their inebriated state, Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin soon settled into a sort of rhythm with all three walking together.</p>
<p>“That was fun,” Stevonnie commented dopily as they kissed Lapis on the lips, “We should do it more often!”</p>
<p>“Do what, Baby and Angel?” Kevin asked, kissing them respectively and causing them to giggle, “Flashing your cute round boobs at everyone or going out and getting hammered as fuck?”</p>
<p>“<em>Both</em>,” They replied coyly and kissed him back, “It’s nice to just go wild and do something special you know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do… but every moment spent with you has always been – and will be – infinitely and indescribably special… this is just the icing on the cake!”</p>
<p>“Oh Kevin…” Stevonnie and Lapis purred, “You always just know what to say, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I learn from the best,” He winked back, earning a playful eyebrow wiggle from Stevonnie and a giggle-snort from Lapis.</p>
<p>“And yeah, you’re right… Every moment that we’ve spent together is one that we’d always remember, because you’re just the most amazing partner | wife ever Stevonnie | Lapis,” They shared a kiss with each other before continuing as they hugged Kevin, “That goes for you too Kevin, how can we ever forget with how shamelessly flirty and dorky you always are!”</p>
<p>“What can I say though; you’ve got me hooked, <em>hard</em>…”</p>
<p>“That we sure do Lappy-bun | Vonnie-Bun!”</p>
<p>All three erupted into giggles at that, and then laughed even more as they realised how much longer it was taking them to walk home (they had just barely passed the first block!).</p>
<p>(Not that they minded at all.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, hi former President Lapis, First Person Stevonnie, and Kevin,” A group of gems and hybrids exclaimed, greeting the three with a hug as they passed by each other on the sidewalk-footpath, “It’s so great to meet you; we’re big fans of the amazing work that you did while you were in office!”</p>
<p>“We can tell; thank you!” They beamed back with a smile, “Gosh that feels like forever ago… or not that long at all…”</p>
<p>“However long ago it was, it doesn’t ever make it any less important what you did! You’ve laid the groundwork for a united future for all beings that we’re now living in,” The fans praised, causing Lapis to blush just slightly, “Sure, the work’s far from done even now, but without you… I don’t think we’d be standing here talking today…”</p>
<p>“Well… it was time for a change – overdue, really –, and I just happened to be the president that delivered. It’s not that hard if and when you actually cared about doing the best for everyone, not just in the present, but in the future as well, instead of your re-election or whatevers and ignoring history’s lessons…”</p>
<p>“Totally!” The group beamed back, taking in the inebriated stated of the three, “So… fun night I guess?”</p>
<p>“Oh you know it!” They replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Awesome! Well, see ya later!” The group waved as they continued on their way, “And don’t let the fun stop just cause the drinks did!”</p>
<p>“Oh we won’t!”</p>
<p>
  <sup>“Nice!”</sup>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got certainly some fans, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“<em>Some</em> would be understating it… Turns out, being an amazing president and first person will get you and your work remembered for sure…“</p>
<p>“Well… that and being really beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, stunning, and also super adorable and loveable, while continuing to do outstanding work thousands of years later?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that too,” Lapis and Stevonnie replied coyly, “I mean… we were both Clock magazine’s persons of the year and Playbunny’s playmates of the year in the same year at the start of Lapis’s third term…”</p>
<p>“Anyway, don’t you two have your own porn site?”</p>
<p>“Maybe we do… but you wouldn’t know anything about it would you Kevin?”</p>
<p>“No, I’d never do such a thing, not when I have the real you here… So I wouldn’t know, unless I was in them, of course…”</p>
<p>“Oh you would definitely be in them ‘if’ we had any, you <em>naughty boy</em>… Top billing in fact,” Lapis said alluringly as she lifted up Kevin’s skirt with her water-arms to slap his butt, “And you’re getting a <em>special</em> private first-person ‘viewing’ of our <em>latest</em> one tonight, as soon as we’re home that is…”</p>
<p>“Mmm… I sure do like the sound of that!” Kevin purred, returning with slaps on Lapis and Stevonnie’s butts – up their skirts –, “Oh you’re just the sweetest…” and kissed them on their cheeks as they continued the walk home.</p>
<p>Stevonnie and Lapis smiled at the affection, “Us too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It went without saying that the two’s feelings for Kevin had only grew with time ever since he had changed for the better, and tonight, they were finally ready to deliver on those feelings that they had for each other. Sure, they had <em>hooked-up</em> before, but this was different… When Stevonnie and Lapis married each other, they both knew that they loved to <em>experiment</em> and <em>play</em>, so the element of openness was always there, with the other Lapises, and Kevin or whoever else… They knew Kevin liked them – loved and fancied them –, and they did too… (How could they not? He was really nice, cute, and super great all-round!) Loving each other was amazing for Stevonnie and Lapis, and Kevin had only ever added to that to make their love and relationship-marriage so much better…</p>
<p>Simply put, he loved Stevonnie and Lapis with all his loving heart, and they in turn, loved the other with all their heart – as well as they themselves –, and together, their love blossomed, flourishing as it reached ever higher heights… They loved sharing their love – loving – together; they just weren’t quite sure when-how to take that next step, until tonight and heaps of alcohol that is…</p>
<p>“You know, baby and angel,” Kevin said, voice treblier and steps wobblier than a few moments before, “I’ve waited for the day that we’re finally together for almost two and a half thousand years now, and now that it’s finally here… I can say it’s definitely worth it!”</p>
<p>“Aww… we know! But don’t get <em>too</em> ahead of yourself there Kevin; we’re not even home yet, let alone…”</p>
<p>“Sexy time with Stevonnie and Lapis, yeah!” Kevin suddenly shouted, causing the married lovebirds to burst into chuckles.</p>
<p>He was such a dork at times, but gosh did they love it!</p>
<p>“Yes Kevin, sexy time… Come on,” They giggled, urging him along, “Home’s this way!”</p>
<p>“I knew that!” Kevin huffed as he continued walking woozily.</p>
<p>“Um Kevin… are you alright?” Stevonnie asked softly as they gave him an arm hug, “You’re a little wobbly there…”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>fine</em>; it’s just the alcohol settling in with my slowed metabolism…” He replied unconvincingly, just as he tripped on his own heels, sending him tumbling forwards.</p>
<p>“I got you!” Stevonnie immediately threw up a pink hexagon-shield in front of him, gently catching him and pushing him back upright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, thanks!” Kevin smiled, kissing Stevonnie’s cheeks as the three resumed walking, “You’re the best!”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t want you hurting that pretty face of yours…”</p>
<p>“I’ll probably be fine, if not, you’d just heal me right up baby.”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Stevonnie chirped brightly, “You just love it when I do that don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I love everything you do sweet cheeks, especially when it’s you know- <sup>aaah!</sup>”</p>
<p>Not even 10 meters from his last trip, Kevin had already moved on to his next <em>accident</em> – falling off to the side –, which was quickly averted by Lapis using her hydrokinesis and Stevonnie their arms to reel him back.</p>
<p>“Looks like <em>someone</em> can’t handle their drink…” Lapis teased with a kiss to the pink teen’s cheeks, “Better watch your step Kevy, or you might just <em>fall</em> right into Stevonnie’s arms right there.”</p>
<p>“Oh, what a <em>tragedy</em> that would be, am I right?”</p>
<p>“Totally!” The three shared a giggle at that (he definitely wouldn’t mind at all).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Kevin did manage the next 10 or so meters without trouble except for his wobbliness, a few blocks short of halfway and just onto the next block, the alcohol in his system eventually proved to be too much for him to overcome…</p>
<p>“H-hang on…” His voice warbled as he came to a stop, tipping forward… It felt like the entire world was spinning around him, gravity pulling him anywhere but down… “I think…” Then, right before he could faceplant and Stevonnie and Lapis would step in, Kevin felt everything <em>reverse</em> as he started tipping backwards instead, which he didn’t notice until he realised he was looking up at the stars…</p>
<p>“Oof.” However, instead of the feeling of butt on solid ground, Kevin found soft, yet strong arms beneath his body, supporting him and stopping him from colliding with the ground – carrying him, he noted… Stevonnie was carrying him!</p>
<p>“Hey there, handsome,” They cooed as his face warmed, arms brushing their breasts while looking up at them with adoring eyes, “Little tipsy aye, falling into my arms like that…”</p>
<p>“Aww… thanks for catching and carrying me gorgeous, I love you so much,” Kevin bubbled, snuggling closer into Stevonnie as they smiled back at him. His heart was putty, melted by the bright, shining, uplifting smile on their adorable, round face, the warmth that he felt radiating from their core, so full of boundless love, and comforting heartbeat that was so much faster than his own…</p>
<p>Then there was Lapis, arm around Stevonnie’s shoulder as she walked next to them, their partner, smiling equally brightly down at him, lustrous blue eyes bursting with kindness for everyone and everything she loves, while also holding hints – loads – of <em>playfulness</em> in its depths…</p>
<p>“Ah, this is so embarrassing! I can’t believe I told you I’d be fine walking home in heels and <em>not</em> stumbling like some drunk girls at prom, only to end up doing just that… then having to be carried home by you…”</p>
<p>Stevonnie chuckled along with Lapis before reassuring Kevin in the softest and sweetest voice, “It’s okay Kevin, we don’t mind at all! Plus, you’re super cute here! Who’s the baby now…?” A slight tease punctuated with a smile that had him in knots, blushing bright pink…</p>
<p>“Aww… heh, thanks…” He stammered, nuzzling deeper into Stevonnie’s warm, comfortable form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were only a handful of times in the almost 2500 years that they’d spent together where Kevin was the one taking care of them – Stevonnie and/or Lapis –, it was usually them taking care of him. He was more than okay with that since he did love the attention, but nonetheless, he couldn’t help but love to show and give them that same care as well because he loved them and loved loving them…</p>
<p>“Even after how rude, demeaning, and dismissive I’d been when we first met, then at <em>that</em> race,” Kevin ‘rambled’, half into Stevonnie’s boobs, his level of intoxication evidently increasing, “You’re still so nice to me baby sweet cheeks, giving me a chance when others might just walked away… and then being here with me now as you had been for all these years… you too angel mama, you knew…”</p>
<p>“Shh…” Lapis shushed, gently brushing his cheeks with her hands as Stevonnie continued, reassuring him, “It’s okay Kevin, I knew you just wanted to be with me the moment you first saw me, which I mean… I can’t fault ya for… And well… you’ve been hurt before, and thought that that would work without having to have your heart broken all over again, you sweet dork… A sweet dork who’s since changed for the better and became the best you that you ever are… Kevin, you’re the sweetest person ever – besides us, of course,” Stevonnie’s eyes misted up as they giggled and looked down to see him doing the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful baby and angel, both inside and out, and there’s nothing I’d ever change about the way things turned out because it means I’m here with you now…. I love you both so much,” Too dreary to lift his head, he kissed Stevonnie’s boobs instead, “I’d love to make babies with you and Lapis if you do ever decide to have them…”</p>
<p>“We love you too Kevin,” Stevonnie and Lapis cooed, bending down/over to kiss his lips, “And we’d love to too… once we figure it out or something, which we will…”</p>
<p>“Oh they’re gonna be gorgeous, I just know it!” Kevin beamed, bringing them both in to pepper their faces with kisses, “We’ll be parents together!”</p>
<p>“Yeah! And you’re gonna take care of us when we’re pregnant and be like the best dad ever!”</p>
<p>“And you’ll be the best dadmommy and mommy ever, and Mrs Mom-Maheswaran and Dad-Universe are gonna be so surprised and proud when we do tell them!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stevonnie and Lapis didn’t comment on how he had addressed their parents, since he didn’t seem to have noticed it either, but did beam just that much more. Almost home but not feeling quite done with talking yet, Stevonnie and Lapis decided to take a slight detour through a nearby park to enjoy the scenery and each other’s company to set the mood before getting ever closer and more intimate…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember the party that you invited Steven and Connie to just so you could be cool in front of your <em>friends </em>by being seen with me?” Stevonnie asked softly as they admired the beautiful scenery around them.</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” There was just a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice as he gazed up at them, “It was the party that brought you back together, which I’d practically hosted just for you!”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” They looked down with a coy smile, which he returned.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! Sure, I love hosting parties and stuff, but yeah, seeing you <em>in action</em> was the main goal…”</p>
<p>“Well I’m sorry I <em>kinda</em> ‘ruined’ it and made a massive joke out of your obsessed ass…”</p>
<p>“It’s alright baby, I shouldn’t have been trying to use you like that in the first place, but I’m glad I helped you out that day, even if I did a terrible job at it.”</p>
<p>“To be fair, we did feel a little bad after we left like that, kinda felt sorry for you too, but you know…”</p>
<p>“Then that whole Lars and space thing happened, and I guess you never got the chance to talk to me until you got back more than a week later… I was SO WORRIED about you the whole time! You’re beyond amazing and just the best; no amount of being embarrassed or humiliated by you could’ve stopped me caring about my favourite <em>couple</em> and person!”</p>
<p>“Of course you ship them,” Lapis said with a giggle, “You <em>love</em> them – and us –!”</p>
<p>“That I do… and when you did get back, not wanting to unfuse yet, you called me of all people to talk!”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah! I did want to talk to you after the party, and being on the Jungle Moon by myself only added to my thoughts on things and stuff you know! Then you raced right over to see and talk in person the moment I said yes,” Stevonnie recalled with a fond smile on their face, Kevin mirroring them.</p>
<p>“You make stubble look super-duper extra cute you know, especially since it’s soft and not scratchy at all!”</p>
<p>Stevonnie’s smile turned into a grin as they look a moment to admire the beautiful stars above, stars that had borne witness to the blossom of their relationship together…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did eventually make it up to you for ‘ruining’ your party, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yeah you did, after meeting you as a baby and me changing my life for the better… By asking me to my own prom in person!”</p>
<p>“What can I say though? I just love proms! After going to Kiki’s in a suit and loving it, I just had to do it again in a dress! And of course you just had to tell me to pretend I didn’t already ask you so you could ask me to prom…” (Kevin was so happy and excited at time that he just couldn’t stop hugging and kissing Stevonnie, which they loved and also made them blush…)</p>
<p>“We crushed it on the dancefloor together so hard, it’s like, not even fair at all!”</p>
<p>“You and I, outdancing <em>everyone</em> there and being the center of attention, super fabulous, beautiful, and jaw-droppingly amazing… then being unanimously crowned Prom King and Queen; that was so fun!”</p>
<p>“If I wasn’t there, you’d probably take both titles just like that,” Kevin snapped his fingers as the three burst into laughs.</p>
<p>“But it’s your prom; I wouldn’t be there without you!”</p>
<p>“Eh, they’d probably let you in anyway… <em>everybody</em> lets you in!” (They were simply irresistible…)</p>
<p>“Totally!” Stevonnie laughed even harder at what Kevin was implying, laughter which bubbled through their form and was felt by him, “Anyway, then when go celebrate and Kevin here gets smashed as soon as he finishes his FIRST glass of the spiked punch, while it takes me until my third to realise that there’s <em>actually</em> alcohol in there!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, that’s <em>so</em> HILARIOUS even after the like thousandth time!” Lapis guffawed, letting loose a few snorts in the process, “He’s such a lightweight!”</p>
<p>“I know; it’s just so embarrassing! I was just kissing them all over right up until I fell over seconds later and they had to catch and steady me… then carry me home at the end of the night, still in their stunning dress and heels!”</p>
<p>“Everyone was looking at us when we left and taking photos with their phones!”</p>
<p>“Which was just the most embarrassing thing that could’ve happened after being crowned…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it though?” Stevonnie asked, raising their eyebrow as they lightly tickled Kevin, “The next week, everyone – who wasn’t already your friend by then – wanted to be friends with you and get to know you better for reals, not just to get to know me. Sabina even called you back to apologise and hang out with you!”</p>
<p>“And I told her, ‘Look, I’m not interested anymore, I’ve <em>got </em>eyes on someone else now.’ and she said, ‘I know, that’s not why I called… I just wanna chat, as friends, and invite them too, yeah? Maybe you could help set me up too…’”</p>
<p>“And we did, so we’re the best wings-people ever?” Lapis shrugged, “I loved how we’d always go shopping together – even before you became pink –, and she’d always tell us embarrassing stories about how you were back in Ocean Town, which would have us laughing our asses off while you went red, and we’d share stories with our own and you’d get even redder…”</p>
<p>“But you loved it,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did; you were talking about me!” Kevin said, beaming, “And I knew we’d be together <em>together</em> someday…” Eyes sparkling with delight as he watched Stevonnie and Lapis kiss each other before coming in to kiss him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how are you holding up there Kevin, ya okay to walk home now?” Stevonnie asked softly, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“Just peachy baby, you’re the best! You can put me back down on the ground once we get home, I think I’m gonna just keep enjoying being carried by someone as amazing you…”</p>
<p>“Knew you’d say that, <em>princess</em>,” They teased with yet another kiss, causing him to burst into giggles, “Being a <em>little</em> tipsy never did stop me from carrying your dorky ass home; I could probably toss and catch you too, but then you might puke…”</p>
<p>“Ew, puke, gross!” Lapis and Kevin exclaimed in a high pitch of voice, “No…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t…”</p>
<p>“Remember the time I tried to pick you up and I just barely managed?” Kevin asked, looking up at Stevonnie, “You were so much heavier than you looked!”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah… I am, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“You’re just so strong and powerful, and I was just, well, me… I was so sore afterwards before you healed me, but gosh was I so proud that I actually did it you know – picking you up and carrying you! I mean, Lapis here was pretty easy to pick up, since she <em>is</em> made of light, and was pretty <em>light</em> to carry…”</p>
<p>Lapis and Stevonnie deadpanned for a moment before letting loose a light snort-chuckle at the terrible pun, “Yep… and now can carry the both of us just fine, which is just cool, because we love getting piggyback rides and whatnot!”</p>
<p>“Mmm… you definitely do, ya dorks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being – and spending time – with Stevonnie and Lapis always brought a smile to Kevin’s face and a warmth to his heart and body that words simply couldn’t adequately describe. Even before Stevonnie had perma-fused (and then later married Lapis), Kevin loved spending time with them whether they were fused as themself or just Steven and Connie on those rare occasions where they wouldn’t meet up beforehand or whatever… (Heck, if he wasn’t so busy helping everyone else, he would’ve been right there helping them out when Spinel showed up!)</p>
<p>“This one time, Steven and you and the gems were busy on a mission and Connie couldn’t come because of school,” Kevin said as he looked to Lapis, “And somehow ended up really dopey or something because she ate some spiked pot-brownies… and called me up to come over thinking I was Steven,”</p>
<p>Stevonnie warmed with embarrassment, a feeling that their aura had subtly mirrored, “Oh ghee, I can’t believe I-me kissed and almost full-on <em>made-out</em> with you then fell asleep in your bed!”</p>
<p>“When Steven came to pick her up, Connie was <em>so</em> red!”</p>
<p>“I bet! Oh I would’ve loved to see that! Shame you didn’t take any photos, because if you had, you would’ve been showing them again right now…”</p>
<p>“Well, I <em>didn’t</em> exactly want to get <em>murdered </em>by Stevonnie or something, you know…”</p>
<p>
  <sup>“He means gets totally dominated and humiliated…” Stevonnie leant over to cheekily whisper in Lapis’s ears.</sup>
</p>
<p>“I heard that!” Kevin exclaimed, louder than necessary. Stevonnie rewarded his ‘defiance’ with a light slap to his butt, which only further <em>encouraged</em> him, “Anyway… the dorks kiss and fuse into Stevonnie, who was somehow even redder!”</p>
<p>“Let me guess… they then kissed/made out with you so it’d be ‘even’?” Lapis didn’t need to have been there to know what exactly had happened, and she gladly decided to ‘fan the flames’, seeing as they were all in the mood for it…</p>
<p>“Yep! Turns out, <em>not</em> taking potential blackmail of them that day was the right choice…”</p>
<p>“You did the right thing, good boy,” Stevonnie smiled, bending down to kiss Kevin and they patted the top of his head, “And well, I still had to work off those ‘munchies’…”</p>
<p>“I get my <em>reward</em> and help them at the same time; it’s a win-win!” Kevin returned their kiss with passion and intent, overjoyed for what was to come shortly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they could’ve easily talked about and recalled all manners of things that had happened and they’d shared together for hours, they were also only steps from the now visible warp pad and home (and their sexy-time…).</p>
<p>“Huh, would you look at that,” Stevonnie asked, directing their gaze to the crystalline surface ahead, “Took us long enough…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lapis shrug-giggled, and it wasn’t just about the walk home either…</p>
<p>“One last thing, Lapis, did you know Stevonnie used to send <em>me</em> dick – plus sometimes also their pussy – and nudie pics, just to ask what I thought about their privates and body that day? <em>Obviously</em>, they always look great, so it’s not like they even <em>need</em> to keep sending them… Not that I complained, because <em>damn</em> baby, you’re beyond <em>fabulous</em>!”</p>
<p>Lapis replied with intrigue and a quirked eyebrow, “And you didn’t send any back or jerk off to them?”</p>
<p>“Nope! Didn’t need to, am I right…?”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah,” Stevonnie and Lapis smiled, “Cause you had us, for reals…!”</p>
<p>“Just a conversation and call away, on your terms, obviously…” Kevin smirked as they approached then stepped onto the warp pad, “Speaking of which… I’m gonna love fucking you so good baby sweet cheeks and angel mama!”</p>
<p>“Us too,” They replied as Stevonnie lifted him up and the three shared a three-way kiss, “We love you Kevin!”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” more kisses were shared as they stood there, being all the dorks that they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over 2400 years of flirting, pining, kisses a plenty, <em>hook-ups</em>, and so much more had all been building up to this night and the events that would soon unfold – Kevin and Stevonnie and Lapis’s <em>officiating </em>of their relationship through intense, passion-fuelled coitus… (And more…) Of course, it wouldn’t change really change anything as they were already super close and did <em>couple things</em> anyway…</p>
<p>But for Kevin, this was so much more than just them saying yes to the question of their relationship together when asked – amongst other things… –, it was the realisation of a dream that he’d had since first meeting them.</p>
<p>“Let’s warp, Lapis,” Kevin and Stevonnie finally said after all the kissing, smiling, the pink teen holding them tight, “It’s time for the <em>private celebrations</em>…”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Lapis nodded, smiling back as the light of the warp pad began to lift them into the air, her arms wrapped around them both…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all loved each other and themselves with everything as they shared their happiness and love together, and with time, those feelings had only grown ever more intense, wild, and <em>more</em>, expanding, blossoming, and soaring to ever-greater euphoric heights.</p>
<p>Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis, together at last, their multi-dimension circle of love ascended…</p>
<p>(In time, that would only expand as the seeds of intimacy and love, which they were about to <em>plow</em> for and plant, blossomed…)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally, I was gonna have the smut right after the walking home part, but since it’s already chapter length on its own, I’ve decided to ‘split’ this into two chapters… (And post this part as soon as I’m done writing it.)</p>
<p>(Consider this the ‘calm before the storm’… which is probably at least twice as long as I thought it’d be…)</p>
<p>
  <sub>
    <sup>
      <sub>
        <sup>(And I just ‘set’ a really high bar for the word count for the smut didn’t I…)</sup>
      </sub>
    </sup>
  </sub>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Explicit) Shining Bright Like A Diamond (Or: Together Sexy-time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuelled by intense desire, boundless love, and the crazy amounts of alcohol in their systems (amongst other things), Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin go all out upon returning home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Rating: Explicit – Strong Adult Content (Nudity and Sexual Activity)</p>
<p>It’s finally time…</p>
<p>(If you want to check out Stevonnie doing themself doing… <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129939">Stevonnie’s Fusion Funtime 2: To Infinity and Beyond</a></em> is where you want to go…)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the light of the warp stream faded and the lights of their beach house-palace turned on to greet Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin with its cosy familiarity, the three were all smiling and giggling happily.</p>
<p>“And there you are princess, safe and sound!” Stevonnie beamed, kissing Kevin’s cheeks as they gently put him back on the ground. He smiled and wrapped his arms around them, bringing them close as their lips pressed together and connected,</p>
<p>“Thanks baby, you’re the best!”</p>
<p>Lapis hugged him and Stevonnie from behind, leaning in to kiss them both.</p>
<p>“You too angel…” Feeling their bodies so close to him – pressed onto him –, system full of alcohol, his heart was fluttering with love like it was his first time seeing them all over again. He was falling in love with them all over again; no, he’d never stopped falling in love with them – just as they never had each other… their love was an endless field of flowers set in infinite dimensions and possibilities that never stopped growing.</p>
<p>“I know, dork,” Lapis’s reply wasn’t just for Kevin; it was for all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just so happy that we’re finally together, you know, and that we’re gonna be getting <em>laid </em>so good tonight… oh I don’t even know-“</p>
<p>“What you’d do and say if we went back in time-“</p>
<p>“And told you – old you – on the night you first met Stevonnie that we’d be together thousands of years later and have amazing, mind-blowing crazy sexual <em>intercourse</em>?” Lapis finished the thought with a massive smirk, earning an adoring look from Stevonnie, “You would’ve probably <strong>creamed</strong> your pants right there – without my <em>help</em> –, then begged us on your knees for us not to tell anyone, saying you’d do <em>anything</em>, which…” She didn’t need to finish her sentence to see the fire of desire in Kevin’s eyes erupt into a blazing inferno.</p>
<p>“Good thing I’m <em>marathon fit</em> now, because I would hate to disappoint you <em>and </em>I both…”</p>
<p>“For what it’s worth,” Stevonnie and Lapis cooed simultaneously in a sultry manner, slowly revolving around him, “You did more than alright even before you were pink, with a little <em>help</em> of course…”</p>
<p>“Oh I love you so much Stevonnie and Lapis!”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” They replied with a smile, “Now, let’s take our shoes off, slippers on, and go into the <em>playroom</em> for the <em>real</em> fun…” And turned to walk into the living area of the house-palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lapis changed her shoes into slippers in a sparkle of light and Stevonnie phase-slipped off their socks and shoes and into their slippers (also decorated with floating balls like their shoes) effortlessly, Kevin had to bend down to unzip his heeled boots and take off his socks before slipping into his own slippers. There was just something satisfying about the sound and feel of a zipper being zip/unzipped on an article of clothing, which brought joy in a way that no slip-on, slip-off convenience could ever match… Plus, while he was bent down, he did also get a lovely <em>peek</em> up Stevonnie and Lapis’s skirts to see their cute bubbly butts in those colourful barely-there shorts that they wore over their briefs for convenience/utility.</p>
<p>“Cute butts,” He commented as the two smiled knowingly at each other and nodded subtly…</p>
<p>In a blink, Kevin found Lapis’s water chains and Stevonnie’s diamond restraints wrapped tight around his neck, pulling him up forcefully – but not enough to hurt.</p>
<p>“Up you go, ya <em>perv</em>,” They said simultaneously in a commanding, yet affectionate tone, “Into the <em>playroom </em>with you, it’s time for us to <em>teach you a lesson</em>…”</p>
<p>“Oh sweet cheeks and angel…” Kevin’s eyes were hearts as Stevonnie and Lapis tugged him along, “I’m so <em>horny</em> right now!”</p>
<p>“So are we,” Stevonnie and Lapis turned to him with bedroom eyes and dreamy, flirtatious smiles, the latter gently using her hydrokinesis to give a slight ‘rub’ to his member as they entered their ‘playroom’…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin smirked, quirking his eyebrows before hugging and kissing them both passionately as his restraints vanished… (Kisses that were out of this or any universe…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the three parted lips, there was a sense of intense desire, lust, and wanting in the air – besides the smell of intoxication – that they all felt, sensations and feelings that would only be satisfied with and through intimacy… (With all the fixings, and then some…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, baby and angel, after what happened with Sabina before I met you, I thought I’d never love again… but I did – with you –, harder and more intensely than well, <em>everything</em> I’ve ever felt…” Kevin cooed, his arms still firmly around them both as he moved to sit down and enjoy the <em>show</em> that he’d soon be right in the middle of.</p>
<p>“We know, and we’re so glad you did…” They smirked as he snapped his fingers and <em>sexy</em> romantic music began playing softly in the background,</p>
<p>“Because we wouldn’t have it any other way, being here with you, together, has been, is, and will always be the happiest and most amazing <em>everything</em> <strong>ever</strong>.”</p>
<p>Another kiss was shared between the three before Stevonnie and Lapis slowly pulled away with a twirl, with two pink hard light stripper poles summoned just as the music was reaching its next level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin let out a wolf-whistle as he watched his lovers spin around their stripper poles, occasionally leaning back to face him with naughty smiles as well as kicking out/open their legs to give him cute peeks up their skirts and the layers of clothing that would eventually vanish to expose their juicy privates for all their pleasure…</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sweet cheeks and angel, that’s SO HOT!” He cheered as they broke away from their poles and approached him with captivating smiles.</p>
<p>“As are you, you handsome lil’ sicko,” They gently whispered into his ears as they danced over his lap, kissing each other as they did so, both taking their turn to grind on him and <em>ensnare </em>him with their legs.</p>
<p>“Oh you…” Kevin smirked and kissed them, reaching to squeeze/grope their cute butts while they were facing him and feeling up their perfect round boobs (plus toned torsos) as he pulled them closer to his crotch when they were shaking their booty at him, “Mmm… yeah…”</p>
<p>He was loving it, and so were they… the charm of a little <em>tease</em> before ‘getting down to business’ just pulling all the right strings…</p>
<p>“It is just me, or is it getting a little <em>warm</em> in here…? How about we do something about that, aye sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Indeed, babe… it is…” Lapis replied, turning to Kevin with wiggling brows along with her partner…</p>
<p>Knowing exactly what they meant, he wiggled his back at them, “It’s getting hotter alright baby and mama, about to be <em>incineratingly </em>hot…” Hands reaching towards their tops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin paused for a moment as his hands rested on Stevonnie and Lapis’s sides, on the edge of their tops, to relish in the contact with his forever lovers – contact with their divine forms, which held both immense power and gentleness that made being together so infinitely joyful and enjoyable… (Never a dull moment as they did <em>everything</em>…) Through it, he could feel their burning desire for him and each other – mirroring his own –, and both smiled back sweetly as he felt their hands rest on the zipper at the back of his dress.</p>
<p>“You’re so sweet, gorgeous and angel,” He breathed with a smile as he slid his fingers beneath their tops, them giving a teasing tug to his dress’s zipper in return,</p>
<p>“So are you,” They smirked, giving him a quick kiss…</p>
<p>As soon as they were back at an arm’s length away, Kevin’s hands moved to pull off Stevonnie and Lapis’s tops over their heads and off their bodies, revealing their sports bras as he tossed the articles aside. Simultaneously, they’d unzipped Kevin’s dress and pulled it off of him, leaving him in his underwear of a matching sparkly metallic sports bra and glittery, multi-coloured super-elastic and smooth combination shorts/briefs similar to those worn by dancers and cheerleaders alike.</p>
<p>“Nice bra and bottoms,” The two complimented, gaze drifting towards the little budge in his crotch area as they felt up his abs, “Really suits you!”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” He returned with a coy smile, blowing air kisses and hands gliding down his lovers’ bodies (with a detour over their amazing abs) as they gyrated their hips for him. Back and forth, round and round, all teasing for the grinding later…</p>
<p>Slipping fingers beneath the waistbands of their skirts, Kevin’s hands continued downwards in undressing Stevonnie and Lapis, with each kicking out one of their legs to rest over his shoulders as they gently brushed his face with their hands.</p>
<p>“You like this, don’t you?” They asked sultrily, smiling as they noticed him gazing at their respective crotches.</p>
<p>“Oh you know I do…” Seeing Lapis’s slightest hints of a camel toe and Stevonnie’s little bulge in front and almost not there camel toe below, Kevin almost drooled…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were all now in their underwear (discounting Stevonnie and Lapis’s not really shorts that they wore…) – just one layer to bare skin…</p>
<p>Stevonnie and Lapis kissed each other as they climbed onto the same stripper pole together, holding the kiss while they oscillated along the length of the shaft and revolved around it and each other in a mesmerising harmony that was nothing short of legendary.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh, oh, you make me feel so, so, so alive!”</p>
<p>“Everyday a pleasure unlike any other,” They sang, hanging with one leg around the pole, and sliding off their shorts and tossing them to him, “Always together having fun, never a boring moment ever!”</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Kevin smelled each deeply with a content hum, the respective sweet scent of each strong on the magical fabric (or light in Lapis’s case), “That’s the stuff alright…”</p>
<p>“Then there’s you, never more than a moment away, ever loving and kind, always the intimate admirer that you are…” They back-flipped (somehow) off the pole towards him,</p>
<p>Landing perfectly in his lap as they all shared a kiss…</p>
<p>(Stevonnie’s gem was cool on his skin, slowly growing bulge of their meat meeting his… – oh how ready he always was for them to dominate him…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The playroom was their <em>heaven</em>, and simply put, ‘gravity’ <em>was optional</em>… Meaning that when Kevin saw Stevonnie unsummon the stripper poles as they and Lapis hopped off his lap, he knew it was gonna be getting ever wilder… (And infinitely more fun…)</p>
<p>‘Hovering’ in the air, the two danced and twirled, hands gliding seductively over themself and the other, right side up, upside down, and sideways… ensuring that every part of them got enough ‘screen time’ for the pink teen’s eyes, who found himself loving it as he moved along with them and the music.</p>
<p>“Oh baby and angel, the ever-shining stars in my life, how I adore everything about you so, so much… tonight, let’s enjoy a sexy time together, yeah!” Showing off for them just as they did for him.</p>
<p>“Here in the playroom, shining super bright,”</p>
<p>(Like at the bar, there was plenty of grinding of bodies against bodies, but also much, <em>much </em>more sauciness…)</p>
<p>Watching Stevonnie and Lapis do all manner of flips and twists in the air while kicking out their legs and flexing all over towards and away from him, Kevin was totally captivated. Their bits between their spread legs covered by just their briefs, ahead and then just inches in front of him, upright and upside-down…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squeezes – grabs and gropes – of butts and boobs, quick light slaps and kisses over cloth and on skin with giggles elicited and kisses returned, they were riding a train of pleasure that would soon pass into foreplay country.</p>
<p>“You know Kevin, you’ve only gotten cuter the more time we’ve spent together,” Stevonnie and Lapis smiled as his heart fluttered and eyes widened in adoration, “Especially with all those amazing outfits that you wear and style so well!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am aren’t I?” He smiled proudly, “And to think, it took me becoming pink for me to finally wear them out and not just go on secret shopping trips with you where I’d try out <em>everything</em> with you and then wear them at our <em>sleepovers/playdates</em> or whatever…”</p>
<p>“Our fabulous, super cute, and hyper-<em>obsessed</em> lover…”</p>
<p>“Guilty as charged, my radiant diamond and glorious lazuli,” He smirked as they simultaneously came together to share a kiss, which the two used as an opportunity to slip their fingers beneath his bra.</p>
<p>Pulling away, they slipped off the garment and smirked, hands half playing with his chest while they followed his gaze to their bras (and breasts below), “Oh well, guess we should take ours off too now…”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Kevin replied, wriggling his brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite this being far from the first time seeing them undress/strip, Kevin still felt like time had slowed down as he watched Stevonnie and Lapis grab ahold of their bras and began slowly pulling them off their beautiful, amazing bodies…</p>
<p>Centimeter by centimeter… from <em>under-boob</em> to exposed nipples, then not even covered at all and finally completely off, their boobs stayed as round and ‘buoyant’ as always.</p>
<p>“Mmm… boobies… Super amazing boobies…” Kevin bubbled, bringing them in to lick at and then kiss their nipples and breasts, before completely burying his face in-between each of theirs in turn, “MMM… I LOVE BOOBIES!”</p>
<p>“Us too! They’re just so much fun!” Stevonnie and Lapis beamed, giggling as they squeezed their breasts against his face.</p>
<p>“If I were you, I’d probably just end up playing with myself all day everyday!” Kevin chuckled, and they teased,</p>
<p>“Is that a <em>wish</em> we hear?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” (Obviously, Kevin wanted to experience the <em>experience</em> that Stevonnie is as they do as themself, and oh how would he love being the super-sexy <em>filling</em> in the sexy, Stevonnie sandwich…)</p>
<p>“Well, it’s only a matter of time until it’ll happen, and we’ve got forever together, don’t we…?”</p>
<p>“That we do… I love you Stevonnie and Lapis!”</p>
<p>“Love you too Kevin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment after they’d said that, they were already back at it with the sexy dancing – topless… –, hanging just like did before, twirling their hips and butts around… Hands on hips, fingers digging under briefs, and shimmying as they pull them down and off, exposing their privates to a smitten Kevin and the smiling other…</p>
<p>Gaze transfixed on their privates – Stevonnie’s beautiful, smooth cock and balls, and cute pussy, and Lapis’s divine, inviting <em>entrance</em>… –, mind both racing and frozen, Kevin barely registered it when they’d stripped off his own underwear with a <em>hungry</em> smile. (He was just as crazy for <em>their </em>dick as he was for their pussy, and besides Lapis’s tentacle whenever she shapeshifted it during their <em>adventures</em>, there was no other member he admired more or equally, not even his own…)</p>
<p>“Roawr!” They purred, briefly pressing and rubbing their privates against his in turn, with Lapis taking time to exchange exaggerated french kisses with Stevonnie, “You’re the best!”</p>
<p>“Same!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naked, the two returned to the ‘stage’ for the final act of their <em>performance</em> before the next stop of their fun and <em>adventure</em> filled ‘tour’… (Which they were having just as much fun – a lot – doing as Kevin was having watching.)</p>
<p>With the lights in the room and music perfectly in sync to their movements as they cartwheeled, flipped, spun, and everything else acrobatics, gymnastics, or whatever else, all while making sure their jaw-dropping features and delicious privates were fully on display, Stevonnie and Lapis were all the erotic eye-candy that Kevin could’ve ever dreamed of and so much more. Boobs, holding their shape as two did impossible stunts, aerial splits that spread legs wide to showcase their amazing privates and cute views of their butts…</p>
<p>Burying his face into their boobies and motorboating as they shook them in his face, playing with them and squeezing their bubbly behinds, being guided down their torsos while they shimmied, until privates were at eye level shimmied – both right side up and upside down…</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Kevin hummed with delight as he watched Lapis gyrate her crotch and pussy in front of him, grabbing her by the butt and pulling her in to kiss and tease at her <em>lips</em> with his tongue, purring in adoration, “You are truly a goddess, my sweet angel, your Lapussy is just so <em>delicious</em>…” (Needless to say, that applied to Stevonnie just the same…)</p>
<p>“Such a charmer, you…” Lapis cooed, smiling as she gave his member a quick kiss and tease with her tongue on its tip, “And oh so naughty, which you know <em>all </em>about don’t you honey?”</p>
<p>“The <em>naughtiest</em>,” They smirked as they <em>presented</em> their crotch to his eyes, “You like that, don’t you daddy?”</p>
<p>“Love it, baby!” Kissing their irresistible meat stick before sliding his tongue down its length to their balls, another kiss for each, then their <em>sweet</em>, sensational pussy, Kevin made sure to show his appreciation and love for them, “Because everything about you is just the best!”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Stevonnie praised, rewarding him with a kiss and tease to his organ just like Lapis had done, “And you know what that means don’t you…?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes I do!” He beamed, bringing their face towards his and wrapping his arms around them as he kissed them and laid down, rolling them over onto their back with Lapis following…</p>
<p>It was time for ‘his’ <em>performance</em>, the last stop before intercourse country…</p>
<p>(And from the smiles on their faces and his own, he knew it’d be amazing just as always, no matter how many times they’d…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starting by smothering his lovers with kisses (and licks) from their faces down, all over their necks and in all the nooks, Kevin was simply <em>on fire</em>,</p>
<p>“Mmm, baby… mama… you’re just so, <em>so </em>tasty for me and my hungry mouth!” At the same time, Stevonnie and Lapis were also exchanging smothered kisses with each other and Kevin…</p>
<p>“Oh sweetheart | babe… you’re simply heavenly…”</p>
<p>“I love you so, <em>so </em>much!” “Me too!”</p>
<p>‘Arriving’ at their breasts, Kevin began playing with them using his hands, squeezing and manipulating them around as he teased at their nipples…</p>
<p>“Oh yeah… that’s the spot…” They lightly whimpered with aroused pleasure, increasing in volume as he began sucking on them, “Oh, mmm…” then outright moaning when he reached for their privates to lightly play with using his hands, “Kevy… daddy…”</p>
<p>*Mwah* “You’re the best, baby sweet cheeks and angel mama!”</p>
<p>“So are you…” They smiled, kissing him and each other as he removed his hands from their crotches, watching with a smirk as he pointed his meat stick towards their breasts with a coy smirk on his face, “Gonna fuck our boobs with your sexy sausage, aye?”</p>
<p>“Oh you know it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, the pink teen had shoved his dick between their breasts and was already stroking and squeezing it between/using their mounds with intent, “Oh yeah, mmm… ah…”</p>
<p>Feeling the length of his rod pressing into/onto them, they returned with equal horniness, grabbing his cute butt as he let out a slight yelp and urging him on, “Yeah press that dirty meat of yours harder onto my body daddy | you dirty lil’ sicko! GIVE IT TO ME!”</p>
<p>And give it to them he did – for a bit –, before quickly pulling away to leave them all wanting for more,</p>
<p>“Oh I will… with my <em>meat</em> inside of you!” Hearing that, their arousal soared as they wrapped their legs around his.</p>
<p>“It’ll be our pleasure…” They purred, “To be <em>filled</em> by you…”</p>
<p>“And it’ll be my pleasure to feel your pleasures through my shaft… so amazing, full of sexiness, and crazy <em>everything</em>, just like our <em>first</em> time…”</p>
<p>“Our every time,” Stevonnie and Lapis ‘corrected’ with a giggle as Kevin continued moving down their torsos, towards their navels, “Because we <em>always</em> rock it!” (Toned with amazing abs which were never overpowering with their presence…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Lapis’s belly button was nothing more than a simple dimple with darkened ‘creases’, it was still just as sensitive and receptive to the touch as his own. And sometimes, whenever Lapis would wear jewellery on it, he’d always just kept staring at it and Stevonnie’s gem, because both were just out of the cosmos-universe amazing… <sub>(He did also love admiring Lapis’s gem, but being on her back, he could never do that and see the amazing reactions on her face – unless she turned her head around completely, which was always weird…)</sub></p>
<p>Poking his tongue into its humble depths, Kevin could feel a tingle spread through Lapis’s form as she giggled and snorted,</p>
<p>“Kevin, that tickles! Stahp…” Pleading weakly as she enjoyed the sensations his tongue brought her, “Stevonnie, help!”</p>
<p>When Stevonnie’s tongue made its way down Kevin’s face then torso, over nipples, and into his button, the teen was powerless as he was overcome with giggles himself.</p>
<p>“Argh, Stevonnie!” He warbled with the tingling touch of their tongue, “Stop it… this is <em>so </em>unfair!”</p>
<p>“Is it though…” They said coyly as Kevin face smirked, the teen eager to ‘get them back’…</p>
<p>Even in the midst of intimacy, the three were never more than a moment away from breaking into silly antics, which just made it all the more enjoyable for them all!</p>
<p>“Not really,” Kevin whispered to Stevonnie, stopping his ‘attack’ on Lapis, “You may not have a belly button to play with, baby, but you’ve got something much, <em>much </em>better and <em>sensitive</em>…”</p>
<p>With a swish of his hand, Kevin had guided Lapis’s body down, bringing her gem level with theirs, ripe for his intentions to be put into motion; one pink, faceted and infinitely reflect and refractive, bright, and the other, so, <em>so </em>blue and smooth, flawless and flowing… both so much more than everything that he loved about them both…</p>
<p>Coming up between Stevonnie’s legs with a hungry smile on his face, Kevin’s eyes were firmly fixed on their glorious diamond gem, the way its crown met so smoothly with smooth, tanned skin and pavilion seamlessly disappearing into the depths of their body never ceasing to captivate his all whenever he was this close to them and their gem. (Then there’s how brilliantly the diamond shore pink all the way down…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much baby, you really are <em>everyone’s</em> best friend,” He cooed, placing inwards-spiralling kisses starting from the area around their gem, feeling every bit of their intensifying – then avalanching – bliss and <em>sensuality </em>as lips met gem.</p>
<p>“Oh Kevin…” They hummed, content and arousal rising, their aura intensifying in spreading waves when they felt his tongue sliding over their gem’s surface, “Mmm… ahh…”</p>
<p>Simultaneously, his hands behind their body was lightly exploring the area around Lapis’s gem on her back, whether it was circular rubs and teases or touches to the smooth surface, the water gem purred with desire and <em>sensation</em> all the same.</p>
<p>“And now, for the <em>special </em>surprise…” Kevin said, moving his body up and bringing Lapis with him.</p>
<p>“Hey wifey,” Stevonnie beamed as they began tonguing/kissing Lapis’s gem and the area around it.</p>
<p>“Hey honey,” She replied, curving her back to press her moist pussy into Kevin’s face, “You know what to do, <em>naughty boy</em>…”</p>
<p>Kevin took a moment to admire Lapis’s beautiful form and amazing Lapussy as he began rubbing his meat onto/into/with Stevonnie’s gem, before springing his tongue into action pleasing his lover. Her body that was totally flawless, smooth, and free of pores or anything of the sort thanks to her being a gem, glistening with <em>otherworldly </em>sheen as fluids (saliva and <em>sweat</em>) washed over and coated her, and pussy, so smooth, <em>cute</em>, and sweet to the taste…</p>
<p>“Oh, Kevy, you really know how to make someone happy, don’t you? Mmm-ahh…”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That I do, angel!’</em>
</p>
<p>The feeling of Kevin’s meat on their gem, sliding back and forth intently, was one that brought great arousal to Stevonnie; their gem is literally the most <em>private</em> and intimate part of them besides their <em>organs</em>, and having him just <em>do </em>that…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mmm, daddy… Yeah, rub it in like you mean it!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh baby… You know I will!’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though their facets were ever angular and precise, it was also <em>soft </em>and gentle to Kevin’s member as he continued to rub back and forth on it.</p>
<p><em>‘You know sweet cheeks, I’d still be </em>fucking<em> your gem just as hard if it happened to slice up my meat like, well, a diamond shaped </em>shredder<em>…’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘I know, you horny idiot!’</em>
</p>
<p>“A horny idiot who’d just <em>love</em> being our <em>little</em> ‘pet’ human sex slave,” Lapis teased, removing her gem and pussy from Stevonnie and Kevin’s mouths to switch things up.</p>
<p>“Who’s to say I’m <em>not</em> already?” He returned with a corked eyebrow, causing the two to snicker slightly as he moved to press his dick into her gem and her spreading wide to rub her pussy over/onto/into their gem.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah babe, your gem’s really hitting all the <em>right</em> spots on my clit,” She complimented as they shared a kiss, “And Kevin, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to poof me with your <em>sword</em>…”</p>
<p>Being much more rounded than Stevonnie’s diamond, it meant Kevin’s dick was off Lapis’s gem more than it was on,</p>
<p>“Okay, tongue it is,” He announced, guiding his body down Lapis’s to meet her gem with his tongue and lips, “Ah, much better…” He could easily fit the whole area of it into his mouth, and though he didn’t have healing saliva like Stevonnie, he could tell from the tingling shivers through her form that he was doing just as well as they were a moment ago…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Bop!*</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Hey Stevonnie, what’s…?’</em>
</p>
<p>“Dick sword fight!” Oh right, their crotches and <em>sex</em> <em>sticks </em>were meeting again…</p>
<p>Although their dick had always been bigger than his, it was never something that had deterred him in his efforts.</p>
<p><em>‘So, we </em>meat <em>again, Stevonnie Pink Diamond Maheswaran-Universe-Lazuli…’ </em></p>
<p>“Kevin,” (Back when they’d just become friends, they – Stevonnie specifically – would often ask to compare shafts out of curiosity sake, and also maybe something more… and whenever they did, <em>swordplay</em> was never far from the mind, which both were glad they had the other to do together with…)</p>
<p>*Swosh-slap!* Through time, the pink teen had learnt to swing and direct his sausage just like Stevonnie did with magic, minus the magic.</p>
<p>*Stab!*</p>
<p><em>‘You know how this </em>always <em>ends…’</em></p>
<p>*Slop-fplab!*</p>
<p>“And yet, here we are…”</p>
<p>*Swing!*</p>
<p>Supressing a chuckle, Lapis silently summoned her tentacle and joined the fight.</p>
<p>*Shing-swish!*</p>
<p>“Oh no, we’ve awakened the <em>Kraken</em>!” (Hers was as big as she wanted…)</p>
<p>*blap-sl!*</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Retreat!’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wasting a moment, Lapis used her tentacles and water-limbs to maneuver Stevonnie into position, hungry for more from her partner. They only smiled as they spread their legs wide and pressed/rubbed their clit onto/into the smooth surface of their wife’s gem, her taking the time to play at theirs with her tentacle while also ensnaring Kevin with the appendage. (Kevin could hardly respond as he was totally smitten…)</p>
<p>“Mmm… yeah…” Stevonnie hummed with pleasure as they slid up and down Lapis’s gem, loving the feeling of its curves <em>intruding</em> into their insides and on their dick and balls, before asking with care, “How’s this, my lovely queen Lapis?”</p>
<p>“Simply superb, <em>my diamond</em>,” At the same time, she could feel their satisfaction at her <em>polishing</em> of their gem, “Fun, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah!” Unlike Kevin, their meat easily found its ground on her gem, never a moment too far from teasing at it as they thoroughly pleased themself with it.</p>
<p>“Oh angel… I’ve never been more <em>humiliated</em> and HORNY at the same time!” Currently, her tentacles were twisted around his legs, balls, and shaft – as well as his whole body – like an alien vine looking for a somewhere to set <em>root</em> in, her tip revolving around his like a vulture stalking its prey… “And you’re <strong>always </strong>free to ‘use’ me as much, hard, and as thoroughly as you want like with Stevonnie…”</p>
<p>“That’s cute,” She smiled, chuckling slightly as they did the same,</p>
<p>“Really cute,” Stevonnie added, kissing Lapis before both turned to kiss the pink teen, “The cutest <strong>and</strong> <em>kinkiest</em>…”</p>
<p>“Oh you know it…” Smirking, he easily ‘slid free’ from her <em>prison</em> (but not before Stevonnie <em>teased</em> at his button with their sex meat), and took Stevonnie into his hands as she returned a knowing smirk of her own, “Speaking of which, I believe it’s time to <em>serve</em> the entrée…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving down their body as they watched on adoringly, Kevin literally couldn’t be happier being here… taking in the splendid sight of their privates and admiring every detail…</p>
<p>Stevonnie’s dick and balls were simply wonderful in every way, and topped with their equally salivating pussy, all of which were <em>divine</em>, completely hairless like it had always been along with the rest of their body – except for their face-stubble and legs when they felt like it (which he didn’t mind at all!) –, it was no wonder how…</p>
<p>Their smile turned into a grin as Kevin lovingly took the whole length of their erect shaft into his mouth, arms wrapping around behind them to squeeze at their butt before hands moved onto their pussy… His head happily bobbing up and down on their rod (kissing its base with each cycle…), while his hands teased at and played with their pussy – and balls –, tongue tasting all of their length…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh baby, your meat is just so delicious!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I know… and boy are your hands doing great with my pussy too!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Happy to please, my love.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh you…’</em>
</p>
<p>They were pretty sure their member was going quite a bit into his throat as they and Lapis moved to tongue/kiss at and play with each other’s breasts and nips…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mmm, Laps…’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Vonnie…’ </em>Sucking and teasing them in sync, their already very moist privates were now properly wet, <em>‘Mmm-ahh…’</em></p>
<p>(Hardly helped in Lapis’s case with her own tentacle <em>massaging</em> her entrance…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From his first time sucking Stevonnie (or Lapis) off to now, Kevin had always been properly pro and cool thanks to his endless love for them and their everything. He’d always say that if it wasn’t for them and it was another shaft (which he’d probably suck at their request if they ever asked), he’d be crying, pain-moaning, and gagging like well… (Heck, the one time he tried it with himself – out of curiosity – through portals, he did just that!)</p>
<p><em>‘I just love how your meat is pumping – </em>ramming<em> – into my mouth, sweet cheeks…’</em></p>
<p><em>‘And I just love how it feels on that tight throat of yours, Kevin…’ </em>(And on the occasions that he took them at their full diamond size, his neck would just budge from their girth, which was squeezed oh so, <em>so</em> tightly…)</p>
<p>‘Hearing’ that, he smiled as he pulled away, making sure to lick and kiss their every part of their rod and then privates,</p>
<p>“I love you baby.”</p>
<p>“Love you too,” They replied, giggling as they proceeded to stab their <em>sword</em> into the teen’s face.</p>
<p>*Boing-k* *Bop* *Ding*</p>
<p>“Hey! Now you <em>know</em> I’m gonna be doing that too!”</p>
<p>“So be it, handsome | Kevy…” Stevonnie and Lapis replied with a teasing kind of delight that was just so them and ever lovable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at his own hairless dick and balls – which he’d had permanent (and it was permanent, unlike most of him that self-healed) hair removal done on after turning pink for both intimate and practical reasons like Lars–, Stevonnie and Lapis were keen on ‘taking their time’ with the <em>task</em> ahead of them…</p>
<p>Instead of going in <em>headfirst</em> like he did, Stevonnie (and Lapis) started by slowly massaging – stroking – his length and sack using their hands, the touch sending a pleasant tingle through him.</p>
<p>“Oh baby…” Their hands were impossibly smooth and silky, as well as strong and firm, and his skin, it translated into a pleasure that was simply divine (his own were smooth too, but theirs were just on another level…), “Aaaa…” And Lapis’s was <em>smoother</em> still, in a way that only being made of hard-light could make possible, a touch as she <em>worked </em>the member that brought with it electrifying tingles of the best kind… “A-angel… mmm, oooh…”</p>
<p>Then when they took the organ into their mouths with coy smiles to suck/snack on, he was helpless in letting out pleasured moans and whimpers. Although his rod was smaller than theirs (Stevonnie’s) was, it was still quite the sexy mouthful to take in, with the tip just teasing into their throats as they <em>worked their magic</em>…</p>
<p>“Oooo… aaaaahh…”</p>
<p>The pleasure to Kevin didn’t come just from the tightness of his shaft in their mouths either, with both Stevonnie and Lapis using their tongues to add to his experience as they sucked his cock in turn. Tongues licking his shaft, curling and wrapping around it like hungry vines, stroking while they sucked…</p>
<p><em>‘I can just feel how horny you are from how </em>rock hard<em> your dick is you lil’ sicko…’</em></p>
<p>“You know it alright… Because you give the best head ever in the whole history of the universe!”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That we do!’</em>
</p>
<p>At the same time, Stevonnie’s member wasn’t left out of the action either, as Lapis had shapeshifted a mouth onto the end on her tentacle to continue where Kevin had ‘left off’.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sweetheart, you’re the best…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So are you, babe!’</em>
</p>
<p>“We all are,” Kevin ‘corrected’ as they shared a (mind) giggle.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The sexist, kinkiest, and most hopelessly in love dorks ever, which nothing will ever change…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Exactly.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(When the two stopped sucking him off and pulled out, Kevin made sure to be extra <em>vigorous</em> in slapping his member all over the faces of his amazing, beautiful lovers – which they ‘rewarded’ with a quick little double-action penile bondage that he just loved…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After foreplay, and as horny as ever, the three took a moment just to lie together to enjoy the love that they felt for each other as well as themselves before they literally <em>connected</em> in materialising…</p>
<p>“Hey wifey,” Stevonnie and Lapis, in particular, were so close that they might as well have fused into Azure-Violet, both completely lost in the beauty…</p>
<p>“Honey…” They were wrapped – tangled – around each other as they kissed, their gems glowing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, sexy…” Azure-Violet whispered to both themself and Kevin as they pulled him into their hold, “How about a <em>little</em> more fun before, you know… since I <em>technically</em> haven’t had any fun at all tonight myself…”</p>
<p>“Of course,” He smiled, kissing all over their glorious body before getting to work on their privates…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Holding Stevonnie’s cute, round face in his hands as they laid together, skin touching skin, privates touching privates, Kevin couldn’t be any hornier or happier. Slowly kissing all over their face (like they did with Lapis before), he whispered softly into their ears,</p>
<p>“Hey baby, you know what time it is?”</p>
<p>“No?” They whispered back, cutely feigning ignorance in that sweet, pleasant voice of theirs…</p>
<p>“It’s Kevin time,” He replied with a felt grin-smirk, placing even more kisses over them as he tickled them, “Time to make sweet, sweet, super sexy love…”</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Stevonnie hummed happily, returning with kisses of their own, their dick – then pussy – rubbing intently against his meat, sending a wave of tingly pleasure through his body, “But first…” before pulling away to leave Lapis in their place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t need words to know what they meant, and immediately wrapped himself around her form, also smothering her with kisses…</p>
<p>“Hey angel… is it just me or are you and Vonnie looking extra sexy tonight?”</p>
<p>“Naughty boy,” She replied, acknowledging the question with returned kisses and playful nibbles of his ears and lips, “I hope you’re ready for those never-ending fantasies of yours about us to <em>come</em> true – yet again…”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to answer, but was silenced as she pressed her form onto him – lips on lips, breasts on chest –, before she thrusted her pussy onto and into his shaft with intent…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh mama…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Harder, Kevy you lil’ sicko…’</em>
</p>
<p>The water gem’s pussy was oh so tight as always on his rod, and as they thrusted in and out of each other, her insides <em>pumping </em>and <em>squeezing</em> just enough to send his arousal through the roof but not ever <em>over the edge</em> (he could do this all day if he – and she – wanted to…), it was impossible not for him to moan loudly with pleasure,</p>
<p>“Aaaarrrrgggghhh-mmmmmmm… yeah…”</p>
<p>At the same time, his once mortal meat, now enhanced with gem magic, brought an experience to Lapis and her <em>sex</em> that she just loved as much as she did Stevonnie’s…</p>
<p>“Ooooh yeah, t-that’s it, <strong>ram me</strong>!”</p>
<p>Seeing their lover fucking their wife so vigorously and both loving it so much, arms wrapped around each other, Stevonnie couldn’t help but smile and start to play with themself like old times, one hand stroking their shaft and the other thrusting a dildo into their pussy over and over again, moaning to and for themself,</p>
<p>“Mmm, S-stevonnie…”</p>
<p>But it wasn’t just them now…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh-ahhh, baby!” Kevin welped in surprise as he felt Stevonnie rubbing their dick, balls, and pussy onto/into him – his back specifically –, “You like that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“You know I do, handsome,” Stevonnie purred, “Just as I know you love doing the same to me…” Kevin and Lapis’s fucking of each other not slowing down one bit.</p>
<p>Slam, slam, slop, slap, lips of her clit smashing into his balls shamelessly at the bottom of each thrust,</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Lapis exclaimed with pleasure suddenly, throwing her torso back and legs wide, leaving Kevin’s meat in her pussy the only contact between them, “Freestyle time bitch!” before spinning her body around on the shaft – the only thing supporting her whole form… (A move more than capable of breaking someone’s <em>stick</em> if not for magic…)</p>
<p>Shaking off a chuckle, Kevin sped up his thrusting as Stevonnie did the same,</p>
<p>“For a gem as divine – admired – as yourself, you sure are very, very naughty my love…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s just no arguing that besides Pearls and Lapis Lazulis – plus Stevonnie –, there simply wasn’t anyone (gem or otherwise) else who was as cute, beautiful, and stunning as they were naughty, sexy, and <em>crazy breath-taking amazing</em> when things started heating up…</p>
<p>(Whenever Stevonnie, Lapis, and the other Lapises would join as guests of the Pearl Strip Show, tickets would always be <em>extra</em> sold out…)</p>
<p>“And you know what? I don’t think I can think of a <em>sexier</em> way to celebrate the start of a whole new era for all as well as our love for ourselves and each other…”</p>
<p>Lapis simply giggled as she and Kevin shared a deep kiss, mid-fuck, “Well, we <em>could’ve</em> had <em>you know</em> join us… but I guess we’re <em>saving </em>it for later aren’t we?” turning to face Stevonnie with a coy smile along with him, “Honey…”</p>
<p>“Laps,” Stevonnie returned, giving their wife, then forever-lover/admirer, a kiss each as she pulled out of him, “Handsome.”</p>
<p>Knowing exactly what they meant, Kevin smirked, “Oh baby and angel… I love you both so much!”</p>
<p>“Love you too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, the pink teen took the fusion’s breathtaking form into his hands, earning a smile from them as he held them just above their waist, “I’ve wanted to do this – you – <em>proper</em> for a very long time now…”</p>
<p>And they did too… his charm, once marred by <em>crudeness</em>, and since… (This wasn’t news to either of them; however, just thinking about it…)</p>
<p>“Just shut up and fuck me, Kevin!” They ‘persuaded’ with a kiss to his lips, and he soon complied,</p>
<p>“Sweet cheeks, I don’t think I’ll <em>ever</em> get tired of hearing you say that…”</p>
<p>Slowly and gently, he slid his hard sex rod into them and their juicy cunt – vagina – behind their dick and balls while they lowered themself onto him, both facing each other with wide smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“Nice and tight, just like I remember from our <em>first</em> time…” Though smaller than theirs and many of the organs they’d had the pleasure of riding over the years, Kevin never once felt outmatched at all.</p>
<p>“Thanks, and you’re as hard as always too, which is <em>very</em> hard indeed…” Clit reaching the base of his length, Stevonnie and Kevin started fucking as Lapis watched on.</p>
<p>“Not as hard as you, gorgeous,” Kevin chuckled as both had their arms tight around the other, bringing their bodies close, Stevonnie’s boobs rubbing and pressing against Kevin’s chest, dick rubbing on both of them in the space between them while they thrusted…</p>
<p>Up and down… in and out…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penis into vagina, and on skin between… their <em>jewels</em> gliding along the top of his stick as they made love…</p>
<p>“Mmm… yeah…” Knowing all the ‘right spots’, Kevin soon had Stevonnie moaning with pleasure all over again, “K-kev-in…”</p>
<p>Closing his eyes with the image of their adorable, round face embedded into his mind, he moaned as well… “B-baby…” Like Lapis, their insides were <em>pumping </em>and <em>squeezing</em> on his sex… “I want to have your babies – you and Lapis’s – so much… mm-nnn-ah…”</p>
<p>“Mmph-nnargh,” As they spun round to face their back to him, he could tell that they felt the same too, “D-daddy…”</p>
<p>“Oh you…” Feeling up and playing with their breasts before moving down to their abs, then shaft to stroke, the pink teen was more in love with them than ever, “Then maybe we can get… mmm… Gosh you’re <em>hard</em>…”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Not too much for you to handle? Mm-mmm…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Never! Not even you at your full diamond size or Azure-Violet could be too much! Aaaa-ooo…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Heh, cute! N-now…’</em>
</p>
<p>As they bounced on him, their balls did too, meeting his own nicely at the bottom of every single thrust.</p>
<p>“Aww… your balls are touching, that’s so cute!” Lapis chirped from beside them whilst she kept <em>busy</em> herself.</p>
<p>“Y-yyeah, w-we know…” Stevonnie and Kevin replied, moaning harder as they sped up.</p>
<p>Their balls were the only ones he’d ever had slap against his own – not counting any other gems’… –, and it was something that he enjoyed and loved very much, especially because it meant he was boning them right in their amazing pussy whenever it happened…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was crazy for them – both of them –, and they were too! From the very start, since their meetings… In Stevonnie’s mind, this could’ve easily been happening on the day that they and Kevin had first met, if Lapis had stayed and was there too, and they a little more <em>adventurous </em>and he less demeaning…</p>
<p>Reaching for Lapis to kiss before ‘pinning’ Kevin against a pink wall of their own making and making a few otherwise bone-crunching slams into his crotch and <em>injector</em>, Stevonnie, in their inebriation-enhanced state of arousal and lust, was quickly breaking down the last strings of restraint before total and utter penetration,</p>
<p>“Mmm… You really know how to make me happy in there, handsome…”</p>
<p>Pulling out with a cheesy smile, Kevin kissed them behind their ears, “So…” knowing it would only leave them more on edge as they moved onto the next ‘stage’…</p>
<p>“Mmph,” Stevonnie simply moaned as Lapis pressed herself and her lips onto them and theirs, before leaning over to kiss him too.</p>
<p>“You ready, naughty boy…?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know I am, angel mama!”</p>
<p>“Good, cause I am too.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I love you, Kevin and Lapis.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Love you too, you dork.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling Stevonnie’s aura and thoughts of love and desire flowing through them, the two pressed themselves into them in unison, sandwiching the fusion and their privates as they all moaned loudly with pleasure – especially Stevonnie –,</p>
<p>“B-b-baby…” | “MMM-AARGH… K-kkev-iin… L-llaap-” | “V-vvonniee…”</p>
<p>Bodies thrusting together, privates connecting with privates with Stevonnie’s as the ‘filling’ of the love-sandwich, Kevin in position behind them, facing their back as they faced Lapis, lips pressed together…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Increasing the speed and intensity of their pounding into her, Stevonnie whispered to their amazing wife, “Oh sweetheart, I just love fucking you right in your pussy so much… it’s just so tight, <em>wet</em>, and…” the incredible feeling of her insides on their meat was something that could hardly be described by words…</p>
<p>“I know…” She cooed in reply, pressing ever closer into them, “And I love how you bone me like it’s your first time…” the act and feeling of their <em>stick</em> driving into her bringing back many pleasurable memories whilst creating new ones, “<em>Every</em> time…”</p>
<p>At the same time, feeling Stevonnie’s insides on his rod once again, now <em>pressing</em> and <em>driving</em> the member without restraint, Kevin was awash in love, soaring higher with more ecstasy and pleasure with every thrust into his lover that he’d admired since forever,</p>
<p>“Oh sweet cheeks, I…” Holding them close, hands on and playing with their breasts (in the moments between the lovebirds being pressed together…), and experiencing Lapis’s happiness <em>through</em> their <em>connection</em> as they enjoyed themself so much and… “Mama… this is just the best!”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Stevonnie hummed contentedly, “Fucking myself is GREAT, but I am SO horny for the way you’ve just <strong>never stopped </strong>wanting to <em>fuck me</em> so much all the time and hard…”</p>
<p>“You’re a lil’ sicko, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Oh you know I am… mmm-mmm, y-yyeah…”</p>
<p>“And Laps, you’re just so <em>wild</em>, and…”</p>
<p>“<em>Alien</em>?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah – even though I’m quarter gem myself…”</p>
<p>“Nothing sexier than a ‘little’ <em>you know what</em>, right?”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You know us so well…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In and out, they fucked… shafts deep inside, <em>penetrating</em> into all the <em>right </em>spots, out just enough to satisfy every bit of length and <em>pussy</em> fully… Pink ramming – <em>punching</em> – into tanned, ramming into blue…</p>
<p>“Aaaarrggh-mmm…” ‘Caught’ between Lapis’s pussy and Kevin’s dick, Stevonnie was literally in a world of their own, being pleasured at/from ‘both ends’, they were always so much more <em>everything</em> when it came to the <em>bedroom department</em>… and right here, with his balls slapping against theirs with each <em>cycle</em>, at the same time that Lapis’s area slammed into the other side… “Oooohhh-mmm…” Their <em>love-juice </em>filled and giving <em>parts </em>pounded at from both sides bringing them a pleasure and arousal (plus touch of pain) that tugged at all the right ‘strings’ in driving them crazy and craving for more; moaning…</p>
<p>“MMM-YEAH!” Screaming, “<strong>FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!</strong> <strong>FUCK ME </strong>like the <strong>NAUGHTY, HORNY, SLUTTY <em>LITTLE</em> CHILD</strong> that <strong>I am</strong>! <strong>PUNISH MY PUSSY WITH YOUR MEAT!</strong>”</p>
<p>“S-Stevonnie?” Confused, Kevin asked as he half-complied, “You…? Isn’t…” Up until now, their nickname for him hadn’t been too weird, but now, bodies connected, hearing and feeling them… (Not that he wasn’t <em>turned on</em> by the nickname…)</p>
<p>“<strong>YOU HEARD ME! HARDER </strong>like you <strong>MEAN IT DADDY!</strong>”</p>
<p>Holding their form tight, he did just that, ramming into them heavily with speed and vigour, “<strong>I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABY!</strong> AAARRRGGHHH-MMMPPHH!” his balls crashing into theirs as they smashed into Lapis loudly… “That’s a good <em>baby</em>…” <em>‘…just couldn’t resist shoving your little hole onto my stick </em>and me…,<em> could you…?’</em></p>
<p>(Of course they couldn’t, just like…)</p>
<p>“<strong>MMM-Y-YESS </strong>daddy, YES! O-oooww-aaa-yyyeeees… that’s it!” Feeling the intensified action into them (filling them with satisfaction…), they practically scream-moaned instinctively, their wife not far behind with her moan-asking the same from them…</p>
<p>“H-harder m-my diamond, HARDER, FASTER! <em>Worship</em> my insides with…”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, my Lapis! …most amazing Lapis…”</p>
<p>“AAA-AAAHHH-MMMM-MMM… YES!” (Having only shape-shifted/made a vagina but not a uterus or anything else, concern was simply non-existent for her…)</p>
<p>“FILL MY INSIDES UP WITH YOUR SEX-<em>JUICE</em> | MILK, DADDY | BABE! Do it!” Fucking crazy fast and with intercourse overtaking their all, Stevonnie and Lapis burst with unrestrained arousal and desire, “<em>Pump</em> your seed into me!”</p>
<p>“O-oooo yyessssss…”</p>
<p>“YES! GIVE IT TO ME! I’m gonna give it to you too!”</p>
<p>“VIOLATE ME ANGEL! PLEASURE…”</p>
<p>“Then prepare to be ENTERED!”</p>
<p>Summoning her tentacle once more, Lapis was quick to thrust it <strong>deep</strong> into Kevin’s mouth and throat, thus completing the ‘loop’ as she began working it using him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MMM-AAARRGGGH- <em>YES! It’s Kevin time baby!’ </em></p>
<p>Lapis’s tentacle was tight on his throat just like their dick was, but also so much longer and <em>wilder</em> in how <em>flexible</em>, yet hard it was… (Thank goodness being pink allowed him to breath even as his throat was full with <em>meat</em>…) Punching into him and holding him in place like a giant, sexy, skewer while still allowing him to face the back of Stevonnie’s head and hair that always smelled so nice and fresh, never tickly in his face… ‘<em>O-ooohhh y-yeeeaaaa…’</em></p>
<p>Then there was their amazing, magical pussy, always so tight and so <em>super dynamic</em> in a way that only they could be – <em>walls</em> playing at his rod as he fucked them oh so good and they… so able to completely… along with…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘B-bbbaaaabbbyyy, I-I love you!’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘I-I llllove you t-too Kevin a-and L-Lapis…’ </em>‘Stuck’ in the middle, with their lovers pleasing their sex organs with their all as they did the same, Stevonnie couldn’t be happier or hornier… His stick inside them – filling them with joy –, and theirs inside her; the ultimate pleasure of having both parts, fulfilled by the two that they loved the most… the ultimate experience for the <em>ultimate</em> experience that is them…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mmm-aaa… harder… faster…’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Y-yes Stevonnie </em>| <em>Lapis</em> | <em>Kevin, YES!’</em></p>
<p>Lapis always loved having <em>fun </em>with Stevonnie, because they were just so out of the cosmos fantastic and all round amazing, and although she wasn’t the one pounding into them tonight… she could feel through their amazing thrusts that they were having just as much fun if not more!</p>
<p>(She was sure glad he <em>asked</em> for it in his mouth, because sex was <strong><em>always</em></strong> better with more than one <em>connection</em>… and how he…)</p>
<p><em>‘</em><strong>Plow</strong><em> me my diamond! Suck me like you mean it Kevy!’ </em>| <em>‘<strong>PENETRATE </strong>and </em><strong>RIDE </strong><em>me!’ </em>| <em>‘YES, GIVE IT TO ME MAMA!’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘…s-soo gggooooddd…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…mmm-AAAA…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pretty soon, their level of fucking had reached a loudness, which combined with their moaning, even if their mouths weren’t filled with tentacle | the other’s lips (and they could speak), they’d hardly be able to hear each other least they scream – and use effort they were using right now thrusting, boning, bouncing, <em>riding</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slap, slop, slam, slam, pound, pound… In and out… closer and further… every thrust bringing them all closer to the <em>edge </em>as waves of ecstasy and <em>enjoyment</em> flowed through them like a million supersonic tsunamis… sending them soaring to and past higher planes of pleasure and satisfaction faster…</p>
<p><em>‘A-A-AARRRGHHH-MMMM fill me with your lovely </em>sex-fluids<em>; shoot your SEED INTO ME AND PUMP ME FULL until you’re SATISFIED! GIVE-’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘OOOO-NNNRGGHH… Baby sweet cheeks and angel mama… Let me…’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘I WANT YOUR MILK </em>INSIDE <em>ME V-Von… FEED MY PUSSY with your DELICIOUS… <strong>Squirt</strong> your all… I…’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘…<strong>EXPLODE </strong>INTO… <strong>INJECT</strong>…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…<strong>CUM</strong>…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their organs moving together – connecting in the ultimate… –, into and taking each other at frantic speeds, filling the room with sounds of form against form and joyful moans and whimpers, Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis were in a state of total sexual bliss and <em>harmony</em> – closer and more together than they ever could be save for fusion… Minds practically <em>overlapping</em>…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘MMM-AAAA s-so c-close… YES, SCREW ME HARDER! OOOH, H-handsome… Y-you… I… UNLOAD…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘O-OOO S-Stev-vonnie, L-Lapis, I… LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I’m… BURST…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘J-JUST… L-LITTLE M-MORE… Y-YYEEEESSS… G-GIVE ME- GIVE IT TO ME! I-I w-want… D-DO IT! Y-your m-meat and j-juice…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘It’s c-coming, I- fill… you… …so…’</em>
</p>
<p>Their breaths were tense, and organs tenser still; dicks almost twitching and so ready to <strong>shoot</strong>, balls struggling to contain their <em>excitement</em>, and pussies – still pumping and <em>squeezing</em> on… – eager to receive along with his mouth…</p>
<p><em>‘I love you too,’</em> feeling the imminent edge, they shared one last thought together as they tightened their hold on each other, bracing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time slowing to a crawl as members throbbed and cunts <em>tightened</em>… then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-F-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK!” “AAAAAAHHHHH <strong>F-F-FFUUCCCCKKKKK</strong>!”</p>
<p>“AAAHHH-<strong>MMM-NGGGH</strong>…”</p>
<p>Scream-moaning so intensely that the air around them immediately became charged, and with electrifying sensations and auras flowing through them, they exploded heavily into each other as they took in the others’ all,</p>
<p>“O-OOOO-F-“ “F-F-F-<strong>F-F-</strong>”</p>
<p>Minds temporarily going blank as the feeling and pleasure of loud, forceful load after load, massive squirt after squirt, their partners’ <em>electrifying</em> seed pumped into them – unloading from their balls through… –, shooting <strong>deep</strong> into their insides… <em>cannons</em>… proj-…</p>
<p>Shamelessly filling them up bit by bit, thoroughly <em>filling them bit by bit</em>,</p>
<p>“G-gorgeous… An… |  H… S… | H-hon… K… …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellies bulging and insides struggling to contain each other’s <strong><em>love</em> </strong>as more continued pumping into them… walls pressing on <em>sexes</em>, extracting, <em>sucking</em>… sexes…</p>
<p>“A-AAAAHHH I-I…” “M-NGRH…”</p>
<p>Kevin swallowing Lapis as he happily filled Stevonnie – his wonderful, gorgeous, <em>strong</em>, sweet love of forever… –, them loving his… as they shot their <em>fluid</em> into their amazing, beautiful, blue, loving wife… and…</p>
<p>Feeling the mounting strain of pumping against the immense pressure of <em>inflating</em> and not wanting to let that pressure inevitably push their privates apart involuntarily – <em>unceremoniously</em> –, the three loosened their hold on each other and slowed pulled apart – out,</p>
<p>“O-Okay, l-let’s…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*SQUIRT, SQUIRT, S-SQUIRT* *T-SPLASH…*</strong>
</p>
<p>A tsunami of loving, life-giving seed exploding from their members the moment (and burst) after their bits were free, coating their bodies with a thick, sticky, tingly <em>layer</em> of the milky substance…</p>
<p>“O-oh heh!” They giggled, all looking at each other and themselves, “Wow, that’s definitely a mess alright!”</p>
<p>“A massive, sexy, <em>fun</em>, mess,” Kevin said with a smirk, looking intently at the two as his meat and jewels stopped jetting love-<em>juice</em> onto his lovers (and himself); spent, deflating and going limp…</p>
<p>“Yep, I <em>wonder</em> how we’re gonna clean it up…” Lapis followed, wiggling her eyebrows at the teen as her tentacle shortened, ‘task’ completed…</p>
<p>“Well, we better start now…” Stevonnie was to last to stop shooting, their now exhausted of <em>stuff</em> dick and balls relaxing and <em>shrinking</em> back to their calm state…</p>
<p>“You really want that to <em>stay</em> in there, don’t you?” The pink teen asked coyly, gaze fixed upon their clamped tight pussies, the outsides of which were completely <strong>covered</strong>…</p>
<p>“Oh you know it,” They replied sultrily, gently adjusting his gaze to meet theirs before sharing a loving kiss together, careful not to <em>spill </em>the <em>icing</em> from their forms… “We love you!” <em>‘And I love you, Stevonnie!’</em></p>
<p>“Love you too,” <em>‘Lapis…’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling away with a wide smile on his face, Kevin’s gaze returned to their sex-<em>honey </em>covered bodies, knowing exactly just what to do…</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s time for dessert…” His salivating tongue practically flopped out of his mouth as he barely finished voicing the thought, unable to resist tasting it all.</p>
<p>“Good thing we saved room then!” Stevonnie and Lapis exclaimed playfully, smirking at each other and the drooling teen close to them…</p>
<p>Despite the intensity of their climaxes (like usual), the three’s fluids were still as distinct as ever on their bodies, their ‘paints’ <em>splattering </em>onto <em>canvases</em> in a way that was as artistic as it was erotic,</p>
<p>“Such a shame we’ll be the only ones who’ll get to enjoy this <em>super-sexy morp</em>… Oh well…”</p>
<p>“So you’re <em>not</em> making a sex-tape <em>this </em>time?”</p>
<p>“We don’t think so?” They simply shrugged as they went to work, “And it’s not like everyone <em>doesn’t</em> know about us-us already…”</p>
<p>“Mmm…”</p>
<p>While Kevin worked mostly on Stevonnie – starting from their neck down (or feet up? the messiness made it hard to tell…) –, Stevonnie Lapis, and Lapis Kevin, they all made sure to <em>sample</em> all three flavours being served on each of their bodies… (With Kevin taking in the most, of course, being <em>hungry</em> that he is…)</p>
<p>Though least abundant of the three, Kevin’s <em>jewel-juice</em> was by far the most striking and radiant, emitting a bright pink glow everywhere that it’d covered; a mega-sparkly, shameless <em>signature </em>broadcasting his most intimate and <em>private</em> of deeds just… (No black-lights needed…)</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…delicious!’</em>
</p>
<p>Each lick sending a sweet, super tingly, and fruity through them all; over their tongues, and deep into their insides,</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…kinda like a cherry… but also not…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mmm! It definitely tastes pink – or red, since… –, but…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You can just never quite place the flavour,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Even after all this time…’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Oh, you’re a </em>very<em> naughty, naughty boy… making… Mmm…’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘But also…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And like all good desserts, they also made sure to save a bit of each flavour for last as they tried the next one, no matter how many times they’ve tasted each of their <em>goodness</em>es before…)</p>
<p>As the first tastes (this session) of Stevonnie’s seed graced Kevin’s tongue, he was <em>home</em>, waves of sensations and feelings sending him right back…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh baby… your milk is just s-so amazing… I just wanna have it all! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!’</em>
</p>
<p>Their pink tinted, glistening, <em>shiny</em>, sensational cum that tasted like all the best, sweetest strawberries in the universe combined along with things and stuff that words couldn’t…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘If that was vodka, you’d probably be in a drunk coma right now… A horny, erection-filled coma where you want nothing more than…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘To be with you, making out… So it’s a good thing your fluids aren’t ever alcoholic!’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘But if you ever were, we’d be sure to pull you right out of it Kevy, because we’d just miss your obsessed, lil’ sicko ass </em>so <em>much! Just like you’d miss us…’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘Thanks, you’re the best!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Babe… s-so good…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…good stuff…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mmm… Yeah, that’s it… lick it all up… that’s a good…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Love you!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Love you too!’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Lick, lick* *Slurp, slurp…*</p>
<p>Tongues tracing over each other’s bodies (over nipples and such… abs… | calves and thighs…) – feeling… –, fast approaching their knobs and bits, the three were starting to feel <em>tugs</em> down there all over again…</p>
<p><em>‘Mmm-mmm… a-angel…’ </em>Lapis’s blue tinted gem-seed was enchanting and electrifying, sparkling; iridescent like swirling waves and… somehow cool to the taste while also being so warm and energetic at the same time…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Laps…’</em>
</p>
<p>Blueberries so blue… that you could actually taste the colour and almost needed shades… – charged with all the energy…</p>
<p><em>‘Mmm…’ </em>(If she wasn’t with them, Lapis could probably just spend all day <em>playing</em> – pleasuring – with herself and… being so…)</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…s-shiny… so shiny and sexy…’</em>
</p>
<p>Each lick of their forms only added to their glossiness and sheen, the relatively clear coat of saliva and drool over their bodies amplifying all their amazing, beautiful features and highlights, Lapis in particular practically glowing thanks to her naturally smooth skin…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh… I could just stare at you all day…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Same… shiny just looks so amazing on us!’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Shame whenever we go out like that, it just ends up in a </em>big<em> orgy…’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘Heh, yeah… yum…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long, and with Kevin in particular looking extremely satisfied (licking it all up…), the three’s mouths were once again, on each other’s members,</p>
<p><em>‘Don’t mind if I do, baby…’</em> | <em>‘Mmm… delicious! Thanks for the </em>straw<em> sweetheart…’</em> | <em>‘Now that’s what I call a </em>milk<em>shake…’</em></p>
<p><em>‘Pleasure’s all ours…’</em> | <em>‘You’re welcome!’</em> | <em>‘Extra </em>milky<em>…’</em></p>
<p>Sucking, slurping, and licking… all around, in and out… round and round, extracting every bit of <em>syrup</em> that there was…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mmm-MMM-AH!’</em>
</p>
<p>Despite having expected it, the three still let out a surprised thought-grasp the moment the soft, pliable organs in their mouths and throats stiffened up once more for the ‘second wave’,</p>
<p><em>‘Well, well, well… it looks like there might just be enough left tonight for a little more </em>fun<em> after all…’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yep… mmm…’</em>
</p>
<p>Each quickly picking up their speed in their pleasing of each other and… shafts and tentacles deep into throats, twisting and turning… feeling…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘O-O-ohh, o-oh…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘O…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Withdrawing just before the last <em>dish</em> of the night, they aimed their primed <em>cannons</em> at their partners’ faces,</p>
<p>“O-oh, YEA-FUCK! <strong>MMM</strong>…!”</p>
<p>…promptly splattering said faces with their <em>stuff</em> as they jetted the last of it from their bits with immense satisfaction and pleasure – parts relaxing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spent, but filled full of <em>love</em> both physically and in every other way, and faces still covered with sparkling, shining, <em>sensation</em> sex-<em>syrup</em>, Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis closed whatever (practically non-existent) little distance they had left between them to snuggle together and share a messy, sloppy, passionate kiss,</p>
<p>“I LUB YOB-“ <em>‘Love you too!’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘You’re the best!’ ‘I know… so are you!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…Yeah, we are…!’</em>
</p>
<p>Tongues meeting, fluids mixing, <em>taste</em>s combining, bodies… (<em>Cock</em>tails…)</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, I’ve never been happier baby sweet cheeks and angel mama… tonight…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Same… it was about time…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yep…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘To us, and Era 4!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘YEAH!’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love finally realised – the three of them –, they felt like they could just stay there all day…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile… (Or, more accurately, a moment before…)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although White Diamond wasn’t one to <em>peep</em> on things, and knew that it was just <em>strange</em> minus the interaction (if it were important or interesting, it’d be relayed eventually anyway… and…), she also couldn’t help but feel a little worried and concerned at times when it came to those closest to her – those she love with her all and care…</p>
<p>Today, after coming home from showing the new gems around with Spinel and the other diamonds, her thoughts inevitably drifted to those that she had to thank for making this all possible – her precious, amazing Starlight and…</p>
<p><em>“Well, maybe just a little…” </em>she had whispered to herself hours ago as she adjusted her view-screens to show…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…oh my… My, my… You’re certainly a ‘sinful’, ‘naughty’ <em>little</em> Starlight aren’t you?” White finally gasped upon finishing watching their <em>session</em> live, a smirk forming on her face as she hurried to confiscate the ‘secret’ surveillance feed – all the ‘angles’ of it, “I’m sure nobody needs to see this – not yet anyway…”</p>
<p>Before placing the data-drives containing said footage somewhere only she could access with a smile, “Don’t worry, my precious Starlights – babies –, your secret is safe with me; no one will know besides us until you decide to tell… It’s okay, I understand.”</p>
<p>“And you have my word; I won’t be doing anymore peeking until then either… <em>well</em>, maybe just a <em>little</em> tomorrow when…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anywho… nighty night, mommy loves all of you!”</p>
<p>As she was about to head off to sleep, however, a <em>pulling</em> sensation from between her legs – her crotch – that she’d kinda tuned out while <em>watching</em> them finally made itself fully known; having watched them grow ever closer together and now…</p>
<p>“Oh dear… it seems like I’m feeling something myself too…” She hummed, picking up her gem-phone, “I wonder if Greg’s free to help… He seems…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren’t really sure when they’d actually cleaned all the milk off each other’s faces after their bodies, but it didn’t matter, they were together and…</p>
<p>Kevin, the amazing and kind person that he is, Stevonnie, the spectacular forever fusion – experience – and eternal spreader of joy, and Lapis, the wild, loving, and now cheerier than…</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you, baby and angel,” <em>‘…the most amazing and beautiful…’ </em>Kevin cooed softly, casually playing with Stevonnie’s boobs while Lapis’s arms were wrapped around them all, “Together forever, experiencing <em>everything</em> and so much more… Bringing happiness everywhere, being – feeling…”</p>
<p>“Us neither,” They giggled, spinning around to face him before pulling him into a hug as they turned to lay on their back and him on top of them, “I’m glad you never gave up Kevin, as hopeless as you know… because…”</p>
<p>Placing a kiss on each of their adorable, round cheeks – before leaning over to do the same with Lapis –, Kevin beamed, “For dorks as big as us… we sure do <em>fit together</em> pretty nicely and make for an amazing time together!”</p>
<p>“Heh, yep!” Chuckling, they added, “And you’re just <em>really</em> huggable and stuff too!’</p>
<p>“A giant, pink, <em>bony</em> ‘teddy bear’ with a MASSIVE heart!”</p>
<p>“Who just loves an even bigger teddy bear and their wild blue fluff-ball wife the most!”</p>
<p>“I do make an awesome teddy bear, don’t I babe?”</p>
<p>“But not as cute as me!”</p>
<p>“Which I totally don’t mind at all!”</p>
<p>“Mmm!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still laying together, bare skin on bare skin and insides full of <em>love</em>, however, their thoughts soon drifted back to the <em>topic at hand</em>,</p>
<p>“You know, even after all these years and times we’ve <em>done it</em> before; boning you tonight and us finally being together for good… it’s better, more amazing and special than I’ve ever… – even since the beginning… Stevonnie, Lapis, tonight has been the most special and…” Words failing him, Kevin moved to kiss his two lovers, letting actions speak instead and feelings flow through contact…</p>
<p>“Same,” They replied, returning with deep kisses and smiling, “Fucking you night was just the best Kevin… We fucking finally did it – us, together, <em>sealing</em> the deal…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, a thought of realisation ‘dawned’ on them…</p>
<p>“We had sex, together…” A statement, layered atop delight.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?” Kevin simply blinked, “How else…”</p>
<p>“The three of us… isn’t that how…”</p>
<p>“OH NO! We <em>did</em> do it! AND STARS IT WAS SO FUCKING AMAZING! But what…”</p>
<p>Before he could move to calm their raising concerns (which were also, somewhat humorously, mixed with excitement and glee?), however, they both burst into laughter – Lapis in particular snorting fairly characteristically,</p>
<p>“Heh, nah… We’ll be fine!” They exclaimed with a glee and <em>silliness</em> that only drunkenness could bring – which they were, drunk –, “Nothing to worry about!”</p>
<p>Drunk himself, Kevin couldn’t help but smile along… before they practically piled on top of him, intent on ‘kissing the breath out of him’…</p>
<p>“We love you, Kevin!”</p>
<p>“I-umb love yob toob!” He mumbled through their kisses, feeling them giggle in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This one time,” Pulling away, they had the dopiest grins on their faces that he’d ever seen – and doubt, he was doing the same! “I <em>borrowed</em> a whole bunch of destabilisers from Yellow without asking and hooked them up to vibrating dildos and fleshlights just to see – feel – what it’d be like to please myself like that…”</p>
<p>“How was it?” Kevin asked through a supressed giggle, the drunkenness and associated thought processes clearly hitting the bullseye with them all, “Was it good?”</p>
<p>“Uh, fucking yeah!” They exclaimed, shaking him like an overstimulated child, “It was <em>soooooooo</em> electrifying and tingly and shit!” (Yep, that’s Stevonnie drunk alright…) “When I came, I’m pretty sure I shot LIGHTNING from my fucking dick and balls and I don’t even bloody know what came out of my pussy! It’s like, <em>a battery</em> if you tasted one, but sweet and like super fruity and junk! And then there’s the cum, which was basically my usual but uber-duper supercharged and <em>probably</em> gem-poofing swallowed…”</p>
<p>“When Yellow found out, she didn’t know whether to be worried or laughing! Like, obviously only they could ever try it, but of course she was curious and stuff!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was fun… but also super tiring, as <em>expected</em>… Lapis here had to use gloves and stuff just to turn them off when I was <em>done</em> and get me cleaned up and down from my ‘high’ with some four-diamond essense!”</p>
<p>“Did you…”</p>
<p>“Taste a few drops of Vonnie’s <em>stuff</em>? Yep, but even that had me SHIFTING fucking hues for a whole minute besides…”</p>
<p>“Rainbow Lapis was pretty cool, but your blue’s still the best, Laps.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I know!”</p>
<p>“Speaking of <em>doing</em> crazy shit, Lapis?”</p>
<p>“Once,” She replied – to his question –, rather proudly, “I tentacle-fucked myself so hard in my mouth and pussy that I, well…”</p>
<p>“Almost flooded all of Homeworld, but didn’t, thanks to me!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks honey!”</p>
<p>“We were SO FUCKING horny for each other the rest of that week…”</p>
<p>“Well, a good <em>session</em> with yourself <em>does</em> make for good <em>appetisers</em>…”</p>
<p>“Heh, speak for yourself! You wouldn’t stop sucking us off…”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” He hummed, remembering the events very fondly before voicing with as much seriousness as he could muster given everything, “We should <em>probably</em> get cleaned up and stuff, shouldn’t we, before we pass out or something…?”</p>
<p>“Agreed, let’s!”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you good to help in the shower… Cause you always make it so much easier and more fun!”</p>
<p>“Always, babe; we’ll be all clean and ready for bed before you know it!”</p>
<p>“Drunken shower thoughts, here we come!”</p>
<p>“YEAH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting up with a smile, they ‘stumbled’ off to do just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some minutes later, after barely managing to clean up in the shower and bathroom together, drying themselves off, and changing into their various colourful articles of sleepwear, Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin were finally ready to call it a night, being super eager to enjoy their first official night being together, falling asleep together…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmmmm…” Stretching out and settling into their positions on their magic ‘zero-g’ bed, they hummed contently, “Ahhhh… the perfect way to end the perfect day…”</p>
<p>“I know,” Even with his eyes half-closed, Kevin could still see the wide smiles on their faces below him. Sprawled out on top of them in his satin crop and shorts, and them in their nighties, it felt so soft and silky that they might as well have been wearing clouds… “Oh, I don’t think I’ll ever miss sleeping on an actual mattress… Even though I’d just end up on top of you anyway or something…”</p>
<p>“Heh; us neither… this is so much better!”</p>
<p>“And we all get to spoon each other!”</p>
<p>“True that!” Giggling, they brought themselves closer together to share a warm, happy hug, the tightened contact sending blissful feelings and sensations through them all…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Stevonnie – and Lapis…” However, before they’d drift off to the wonderful and often nonsensical and thrilling realm of – shared – dreams, there was still one thing on Kevin’s mind that he just had to ask.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Their prompting reply was as inviting and interested as always, and once again, the inexplicable butterflies in his stomach vanished.</p>
<p>“I know we’re way past that stage now – us three –, but… just at least once, I…”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Knowing exactly what he meant, they gladly ‘indulged’, “Love you, boyfriend!”</p>
<p>Hearing those words, his heart soared, and in turn, theirs did too,</p>
<p>“Oh I love you too, baby and angel! You’re the best!” Utterly delighted, he kissed them more deeply and intensely than he ever did before, just like how they (Stevonnie) did bringing him back that day…</p>
<p>“We are!” Their returned kisses were equally amazing, if not more… “Nighty night, boyfie; sweet dreams…”</p>
<p>“Night,” Blushing ever so slightly, he closed his eyes as they did the same, arms wrapping around each other…</p>
<p>“Sweet…”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…dreams… love you…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…love you too…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘…mmm…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Soon, they’d be exploring the magnificent world that is their shared dreamscape together, doing all manner of wacky, fun things, and witnessing – experiencing – the most absurd concoctions that their combined subconscious had to offer…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Most certainly good, but together, not even the occasional nightmare – no matter how bad – would disturb their nightly rest…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <sup>Tonight though – like usual –, would be all smooth sailing, happy wonderlands, and so, so much more…</sup>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(White just can’t help not peeking since she cares so much about her precious babies, and yeah, they’re aware someone might be watching…)</p>
<p>If you can guess what’s happening next, good for you!</p>
<p>And don’t worry, everything will be fine, I pinkie promise!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There you have it, the Kevin, Stevonnie, and Lapis smut fic/chapter I’ve waited so long to bring to life! (With fluff at the end, OBVIOUSLY!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Teen) A Morning Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feeling a little strange the following morning as they got ready for the day, Stevonnie and Lapis decide to take a simple test, only to get the surprise of their lives at the results…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Rating: Teen – Implied Suggestive Content or Suggestive/’Naughty’ Language, etc.</p><p>Yeah, it’s happening…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day (or perhaps later that day, since it was probably past midnight when they fell asleep), Stevonnie and Lapis awoke to the sight of all their arms and legs comically wrapped and ‘tangled’ around each other.</p><p>“Heh, hey sweetheart | honey,” Giggling, they slowly untangled themselves whilst sharing kisses with each other, and greeted the still sleeping atop of them Kevin with kisses to his forehead and cheeks and gentle shakes/nudges, “Hey sleepyhead… Wakey, wakey!”</p><p>“Mmm, not yet… few more minutes…” He mumbled barely coherently, trying to return the kisses with his eyes still closed, “…beauty sleep…”</p><p>“Okay princess,” They replied softly after guiding his lips to kiss their faces, “We’re gonna go get ready, alright?”</p><p>“Got it… I love you!”</p><p>“Love you too!”</p><p> </p><p>Morning greetings complete, they shifted to gently place him onto the ‘surface’ of the bed before setting off for the bathroom themselves to do their pre-breakfast morning routines…</p><p> </p><p>Starting out, things went as smoothly as usual, with Lapis happily and cheerily helping Stevonnie at points and vice versa, both enjoying spending time together and bringing fun to even the most mundane of tasks as light, soft giggles filled the room.</p><p>“Hmm-hmm-hmm, hmm…”</p><p> </p><p>Right as they finished, however…</p><p>“Hey Vonnie…” Lapis asked, voice pitching up as she drifted off towards the end, and they replied, “Mmm, Lapis?”</p><p>“Is it just me… or are you…”</p><p>“Feeling a little <em>off</em> and kinda <em>strange</em> too? Yeah, I am…” Stevonnie finished the thought/question, before answering it and scrunching up their face in an inquisitive/contemplative expression, “…just not sure what…”</p><p>“Well…” Lapis mused in reply; face mirroring theirs and putting an arm around them as they did the same, “It can’t be us still being drunk, because I don’t feel any alcohol in our systems, plus, our faces aren’t flushed like they were last night and we just never wake up still drunk – high, maybe…”</p><p>“Mmm…” They hummed, exchanging a light kiss with their wife, “And it’s definitely not a hangover since that never happens to us, and besides… head feels just fine…”</p><p>Gently nuzzling into them, she replied, “We did <em>do it</em> last night, together, for good, which was FUCKING amazing,”</p><p>“Yup,” They nodded, “No regrets there!” and Lapis continued as they smiled warmly, “So… we should probably try that, right?”</p><p>“Ye-okay; that does seem like a good place to start.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So… how does this work again?” Lapis asked with a half-puzzled expression as she stared at the stick in her hands, Stevonnie holding one of their own,</p><p>“You, um… pee on it – just a few drops should be enough…” Despite having experienced over twenty-nine thousand and one hundred periods as themself (including a few thousand as Azure-Violet), this was still a relatively new experience for them, being one of the few times either they and/or Lapis had actually used a test in their thousands of years together, “And then you just wait a minute until it beeps. 1 line for negative, 2 for positive, plus a light shape of your gem in if you have one – which we both do…”</p><p>“Seems simple enough,” The water-gem acknowledged before firing off another question, “And these’ll work for us even though it’s only the day after?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re 100% accurate, and since it’s us… if we <em>were</em>, they’d definitely show positive…”</p><p> </p><p>Extending her water arm to hold them, the two prepared to take their tests, together…</p><p> </p><p>Doing the test itself was pretty easy, both effortlessly directing their respective liquid samples onto the test areas – with the help of Lapis’s powers, just in case –, however, the wait that followed, felt like anything but <em>minute</em>…</p><p>*………T………i………c………k………*</p><p>It was as if each second of the minute was an eternity too long (and it only felt like it was slowing down…).</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t think I can look when…” With a nervous look on her face, Lapis turned to face Stevonnie who was just as nervous themself, “Trade?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Nodding, they handed their tests to their partner, “And don’t show me when…”</p><p>“Okay,” Adjusting their positions for the wait ahead and looking directly at the other’s wonderfully adorable face, both smiled fondly, “Just relax…”</p><p>“…flexibility, love, and trust…”</p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p> </p><p>*………………<strong>T</strong>………………<strong>o</strong>………………<strong>c</strong>………………<strong>k</strong>………………*</p><p> </p><p>*………………T………………i………………c………………k………………*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <sub>*beep*</sub>
</p><p>“Right,” sharing a determined glance with each other, they slowly brought the tests up to eye-level at the same time…</p><p>Both pausing the moment they saw their partner’s results, blinking, once, twice… – still the same…</p><p>Even without words or shared thoughts, the look on their faces said all they needed to know, “We’re… both pregnant, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Mmm-hmm,” slowly turning the tests around and adjusting their positions so both could see (and swapping the tests back over), it was as clear as day – two vivid pink lines and the light shape of the pink diamond gem’s crown for Stevonnie and two vibrant blue lines and a light teardrop for Lapis –,</p><p>“…yep…”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re pregnant…” They simply repeated as they processed the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“…babies… pregnant… I-” Lapis began, tears dripping then flowing from her eyes, “Isn’t that… how…”</p><p>“I-we- DON’T KNOW!” Stevonnie wailed, tearing up equally as they and Lapis hugged, “Yes? Mom…” (Their eyes were so clouded with tears that they could barely see the other…)</p><p>“I know, and… OH, WHAT DO WE DO?! I-I-”</p><p>“Even though we all want kids so, <em>so</em> much- I- just… don’t… I don’t want to lose you – me and us… – and-and… I love you SO MUCH LAPIS | STEVONNIE!”</p><p>“I LOVE YOU TOO!”</p><p>Emotions and thoughts all over the place, they could hardly speak beyond halted words and broken thoughts…</p><p>“W-we- it’s… happy, but… just… we were never <em>sure</em>… and now…”</p><p>“I-I don’t know what-… if…”</p><p>“K-Kevin, we…”</p><p>Tears still flowing down their eyes, they burst out with their positive pregnancy tests still in hands to wake their sleeping lover.</p><p> </p><p>“KEVIN, KEVIN, KEVIN!” Practically shouting as loud as they could, the two shook the sleeping teen from his semi-conscious state.</p><p>“Mmm… hey baby, angel w-” Blinking awake, he greeted them lovingly as always, still somewhat oblivious to their distress, before being ‘interrupted’ as they continued, both thrusting their positive tests into his face,</p><p>
  <strong>“KEVIN, we’re PREGNANT!”</strong>
</p><p>“Aww… that’s wonderful! Why- wait…” Realisation hitting him harder than the fatal blast that day thousands of years ago, he too began to echo the emotional state of his amazing lovers, tears streaming down his eyes, “But… isn’t that how…”</p><p>“Y-yeah…” shakily, they replied and nodded, “We just…”</p><p>“Oh no, no, no, NO, NO, NO- …I-” He was lighting up so much he looked like he was about to <em>explode</em>… “…can’t- not-”</p><p>“WHAT DO WE DO?!” Despite the distress though, there was a brief moment of a smile as the three shouted at the same time, arms wrapping around each other as the tests were set aside,</p><p>“We-I-us-me…” <em>‘Breathe…’ </em>Naturally, Stevonnie was feeling the most emotionally intense of the three (just slightly), the thoughts and feelings of the situation flowing through and felt by their all… “…breathe…”</p><p>“In… out…”</p><p>“Mmm… okay,” however, together, they all managed to relax enough, “We-we’ll have breakfast together, t-then we’ll… go to Holly Blue, yeah!” resolves strengthening, logic returning, “Gotta take some time to make sure we start the day off right, because you CAN’T miss the most important meal of the day, no matter what!”</p><p>“Oh I love you so much baby sweet cheeks and angel mama,” Kevin smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes before kissing the two, “I just feel like everything’s going to work out alright and we’re all gonna be so proud afterwards!”</p><p>“Aww… WE LOVE YOU TOO KEVIN!” Beaming, they shared another kiss and a deep hug with him, “Thank you!”</p><p>“It’s nothing… I’ll just be a minute – 5 tops –, then we can all enjoy breakfast together, okay?”</p><p>“That’s a plan!”</p><p>“See ya in a bit!”</p><p>“Go, you dork! We haven’t got all day!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Kevin rushed into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast together with Stevonnie and Lapis, his now pregnant loves since forever…</p><p>(And ready or not, he was gonna stick by them like he always did – like they did themself and themselves…)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>### </strong>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</strong>
  <strong> ###</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After having a delicious breakfast together (Lapis and Stevonnie eating more than usual <em>“Hey, I </em>am <em>hungry, you know…”</em>), completing the rest of their morning routines, and getting dressed for the day (them their usual and Kevin a casual crop-top and skort with a pair of wedge semi-platform sneakers – it felt like he really needed the extra height today…), they set off for the brief walk to Holly’s office.</p><p>It was only about a hundred meters or so, but it may as well have been the best part of a half-mile…</p><p> </p><p>Setting foot inside the reception area, the nervousness that had faded since finding out came back to them all in a snap,</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“It’s okay; I’m here… we’re here…”</p><p>“Mmm,” After sharing a quick kiss and hug to steady themselves, they nodded and made their way to Holly’s desk, arms around each other, hands firmly grasped…</p><p> </p><p>Besides helping out as part of the pink diamond ‘court’, and the occasion housework etc., Holly Blue also acted as their ‘royal’ doctor since Doctor Maheswaran’s semi-retirement from practicing (but not advising) all those years ago, looking after their health and caring for them along with everyone else on those rare occasions they were unable to themselves. In some ways, she wasn’t just another mom to them, but also a very close friend, and as such, not much about them would surprise her these days, today, however…</p><p>“Hey Hols,” The three greeted casually as they stood in front of her desk, causing her to look up with a warm smile, “Are you free right now, we um, need to talk… or maybe your help?”</p><p>“Of course I am, my lovelies,” replying, she set aside the task at hand and reached over to give them a half-hug and kiss on the cheeks, “What seems to be the ‘trouble’?” It wasn’t often that they actually needed her as a doctor, so whenever they did besides the usual check-ups…</p><p>“We’re pregnant…” Lapis and Stevonnie said simultaneously, neither needing to explain the <em>how</em> as Holly knew all too well, especially with Kevin here, arms around them both…</p><p>“Wow, congratulations-” Before the words even finished leaving her mouth, her chipper demeanour had vanished as, like Kevin, realisation hit her hard and worry mounted, “Wait… that’s how-”</p><p>“Yep, and…”</p><p>“You’ve always wanted kids, but we never did quite… stars…” Loving them as much as she does – as everyone does –, it was hard for her not to be a worrywart, but as she quickly moved to vacate her desk, it was also clear that she wasn’t one to let that worry sit, “A-alright let’s get you into my ‘office’ and, um… figure things out from there, yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks Holly,” Smiling softly, they gave the agate a hug before following her into the examination room/her office.</p><p>“It’s alright, and don’t worry about anyone disturbing us inside, because I know you wanna keep this quiet for now, yeah?”</p><p>The subtlest of nods and their tightened hold of each other’s hands was all the answer she needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On her desk, a sign read:</p><p>
  <em>Hello, you’ve reached Holly Blue Agate’s desk, however, I’m currently unavailable without an estimated return time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re here to see me in person (and it has to be me) regarding <strong>non-urgent</strong> matters, please feel free to come back later as I’m currently busy, thank you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For <strong>urgent</strong> matters requiring attention, please contact someone else instead, including but <span class="u">not limited to</span>, another member of the ‘pink court’, the Diamonds or anyone in the Alliance, the Crystal Gems, the Pearls, or the Famethyst, thank you for understanding!</em>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Holly quickly shifted into her doctor’s attire (with a coat containing many tools and recording implements) and reconfigured the room to feature two patient’s beds by scanning her hand on a section of the wall.</p><p>“So… do we need to change or…”</p><p>“Nope, not at all! It should all be non-contact – sorta –, just get up, lie back, and relax,” Holly replied to their question with a smile as they did just that, “Now, things <em>might</em> be a little tingly or something, I’m not really sure since this <em>is</em> new to all of us…”</p><p> </p><p>*Beep* *Whirrr*</p><p>Kevin watched for a moment as Holly Blue activated a few machines to scan Stevonnie and Lapis, the output – numbers, data, and all manner of things – whizzing by line by line, all so completely out of his realm of knowledge and understanding, “I… literally have no idea what any of this means, but it’s good, right?”</p><p>“So far? Yep,” Holly replied, eyes not moving from the screens as Kevin grabbed a chair to sit in, between his lovers and behind the screens, “Uh-huh… mmm…” mumbling to herself, she took it all in.</p><p>“I think I’ll just sit…”</p><p>“You do that; this’ll be a bit…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, that t-ticklesss!”</p><p>“A-hehe, hahaha!” *snort*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the minutes rolled by and the scans progressed – all over, through, and <em>whatever</em> in so many dimensions –, not much was said from ‘Doctor’ Holly apart from the occasional comment,</p><p>“Hmm, interesting…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… that’s certainly a good sign…”</p><p>“Hey Laps, you’re glowing!”</p><p>“Oh yeah, but so are you!”</p><p>“Stars, if I, Priyanka, Pearl, and Peridot didn’t fuse to exchange knowledge and whatnot those times… I don’t think I’ll understand more than a fraction of this…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh, oh! AAAAHHH! This just keeps getting better and better!” (Or barely contained excited squees…)</p><p> </p><p>“Eeeeeeee!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time the scans were complete, Holly could barely contain her excitement as struggled to keep a calm-ish face and reveal ‘under wraps’…</p><p>“So…” The two along with Kevin urged with lustre in their eyes, relief flooding the agate-quartz’s eyes as she prepared to unveil her spectacular findings.</p><p>“It’s all good news!” The agate beamed, making the back of the screens transparent to reveal a live view of the developing babies in the wombs of the two, “None of your babies are attached – or will be using – your gems at all in any way!”</p><p>“Really? Are you sure?” Their eyes widened as smiles graces their faces. They already had an inkling that it was good from the reactions of Holly during the scans and their growing positive feelings, and her verbal confirmation was just what was needed for all their worries to melt away.</p><p>“I’m absolutely, 100% completely sure, my radiances and lovelies; I wouldn’t be saying it if I wasn’t!”</p><p>Overcome with complete relief and immense joy, they leaned over to share a hug and kiss with their partner Kevin before dragging the doctor in to do the same, “Oh, this is just the best! Tell us more!”</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, the doctor gladly explained, “Your babies, you’re growing new gems – completely separate from your own physically – for them inside your wombs alongside and as a part of them… Oh, I just know they’re going to be SO ADORABLE and you’re gonna be there for them, ah THIS IS SO EXCITING!” She was in her ‘adoring mom’ mode now, and there was no stopping her, which was just fine with the three!</p><p>“Stevonnie, you’re having ‘twins’! One with their gem orientated as diamond – like your mom – and the other sharing your gem’s orientation, both knowing their own gems as a part of them from even before their births thanks to the unified development of gem and body inside your womb! And Lapis, you’re not just going to be having a baby Lapis either, because your baby’s gem simply has too much carbon and in too ordered an atomic structure to be a Lapis Lazuli gem, I’m just not quite sure what it’ll be yet! What I do know, however, is that they’re definitely going to be a hybrid quite unlike anyone I’ve ever seen to date! Permission to publish the data and results about this once they’re born and you’ve told everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” The two beamed, looking at Kevin and each other fondly, “We’re going to be parents…” and cooing softly, “Three babies, me a father | dad-mom | mom… a brand new chapter of us, together…”</p><p>For all the hybrids that Stevonnie knew (all of them), not many were in relationships or even married and/or perma-fused (yet), even fewer together with someone like Lapis, let alone also a partner like Kevin… and as far as they knew, none were anywhere close to being parents yet… <sub>(Well, there was that particular Lapis and her immortal, revived boyfriend…)</sub> “You know… I don’t think there’s anyone else who’s experienced anything close to this – us –, and that’s okay; we’ll figure this out together, the three of us…”</p><p>“Yeah! And to think… all it took for us having those kids we’ve always wanted was an awesome night out together and a whole lotta alcohol – amongst other things…”</p><p>“Well, that and thousands of years together as the most ‘hopeless’ dorks ever… We’re so lucky, aren’t we?” Posing the question as they gazed into each other’s eyes, there wasn’t a hint of doubt in their minds.</p><p>“Yep! And you’re gonna need it too, cause knowing you three, there’re definitely gonna be surprises ahead!” Sometimes, Holly wonders how anyone could’ve ever thought that they <em>weren’t</em> a thing… (Oh, how romance warms her heart!)</p><p>“Oh I’m sure we can handle it…”</p><p>“Heh, of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“So, about that Turtle Galaxy dinner, think we can make it Holly?” Stevonnie and Lapis asked as the thought came to mind, curious and keen not to let down their hosts.</p><p>Half-shrugging, Holly replied, “Next week? Yeah, you shouldn’t show until a bit after, but once you get those food babies there… your bumps are probably only grow from there.”</p><p>“We don’t exactly get ‘food babies’, cause magic and all…”</p><p>“Well, prepared to be surprised then…”</p><p>“Mmm, got it,” nodding, Lapis got up out of her bed and onto Stevonnie’s to lie face down on top of them, “Looks like it’ll be a while before we get to snuggle again like this, babe.”</p><p>“Laps, you’re gonna be a mom now…”</p><p>“As if that’s ever stopped ours…”</p><p>“They’re finally gonna be getting those adorable grandkids, aren’t they?” Stevonnie chuckled, rolling Lapis over onto her back.</p><p>“I’d say it’s about time then, isn’t it? I love you Stevonnie!”</p><p>“Love you too Lapis!”</p><p>
  <em>‘You too Kevin!’</em>
</p><p>“Come on you dorky lovebirds, I don’t need to be here for this…”</p><p>“Thank you Holly!” Slightly blushing, Kevin picked them both up and rushed out of her office to head back home…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’m gonna be looking after you a lot more soon, huh?” Gently placing his lovers down on their couch, Kevin was all fond smiles and looks.</p><p>“Gosh, you’re right…” A light kiss was shared between the three before they continued, “We’re growing babies inside us, and when they’ve grown enough, we’re gonna push ‘em outta out vaginas…”</p><p>“Uh, yeah… that’s what pregnancy is.”</p><p>“I know! And we’re gonna take care of them, teach them, and…” A single tear dropped from their eyes, “We’re gonna be a family – an even bigger one… We’re not gonna be the littlest anymore…”</p><p>“Would that change anything though?”</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>“Exactly! And Von?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“I can’t wait, to be a mom and…”</p><p>“Me neither Laps, and I’m glad we’re doing this together.”</p><p>“Same,” Kevin smiled, “Ever since meeting you as babies… THEY’RE JUST THE CUTEST – especially when it’s you… And… baby, angel, I’m gonna be the best father that there ever is to our kids!”</p><p>“Not if ours and Vonnie here beats you to it!”</p><p>“Well yeah, besides that!” Giggling, Kevin kissed them both, “I love you both so much!”</p><p>Returning the kisses, they smiled, “Love you too!” and bent down to ‘greet’ their bellies, “And we love you too, babies… Oh, we can’t wait for you to meet us and everyone! It’s going to be AMAZING!”</p><p>As they finished saying that, both pregnant parents felt a tingle of electricity flow through them, from their wombs, and very, very faint beats within…</p><p>“Lapis | Stevonnie I think…” Sharing a tender kiss, their smiles turned into grins, “Yep, they’re growing alright!” (They were so, so tiny, just about recognisable, and having seen them in Holly’s office… they loved them so, so much already…)</p><p>“Awwwww…” Gently pressing his face into their bellies with a wide smile, Kevin felt it too, his heart, like theirs, fluttering high – cosmic – in whole new dimensions never experienced before…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dinner in the Turtle Galaxy next week would be the last public appearances of Stevonnie and Lapis, as just as Holly had said, that night, they got their first food babies… which, not long after, would be followed by their bumps growing big enough to be noticeable…</p><p>And along with that, their growing maternal (and parental) instincts, caring, and love went from a ‘slow’ blossom to an explosion of feelings, thoughts, and things so wondrous that, like their love for one another and themselves, words would simply fail to adequately describe…</p><p>(And that wouldn’t even be 10 days yet!)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww, yeah; they’re gonna be parents!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>